knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Knjiga o Sucima
I 1 Po smrti Jošuinoj upitaše sinovi Izraelovi Gospoda: "Tko će od nas ići prvi u boj proti Kanaanaca?" 2 Gospod odgovori: "Juda neka ide! Eto, dajem zemlju u njegove ruke." 3 Tada potaknu Juda svoje bratsko pleme Simeona: "Hajde s menom na moj dio! Borit ćemo se proti Kanaanaca. I ja ću onda ići s tobom na tvoj dio." I pođe Simeon s njim. 4 I digoše se sinovi Judini na put, i Gospod dade Kanaance i Perizeje u njihove ruke. Pobiše ih kod Bezeka, deset tisuća ljudi. 5 U Bezeku naime nađoše Adoni-Bezeka, udariše na njega i pobiše Kanaance i Perizeje, 6 Kad je Adoni-Bezek bježao, nagnuše oni za njim, uhvatiše ga i odsjekoše mu palce na rukama i na nogama. 7 Tada reče Adoni-Bezek: "Sedamdeset kraljeva, kojima su bili odsječeni palci na rukama i na nogama, kupilo je mrvice pod mojim stolom. Kako sam činio, tako mi je platio Bog." Odvedoše ga tada u Jerusalem, gdje je umro. 8 Nato sinovi Judini udariše na Jerusalem, uzeše ga, pobiše ga oštricom mača i zapališe grad ognjem. 9 Potom izađoše sinovi Judini da se bore s Kanaancima, koji su prebivali u gori, u južnoj zemlji i u nizini. 10 Onda pođoše sinovi Judini proti Kanaanaca u Hebronu - Hebron se prije zvao Kirjat-Arba - i pobiše Šešaja, Ahimana i Talmaja. 11 Odatle otidoše na Debirane. Debir se je prije zvao Kirjat-Sefer. 12 Tada reče Kaleb: "Tko svlada Kirjat-Sefer i zauzme ga, dat ću mu kćer svoju Aksu za ženu." 13 I osvoji ga Otniel, sin Kenaza, mlađega brata Kalebova. I dade mu kćer svoju Aksu za ženu. 14 Kad je ona polazila, nagovori oca svojega i izmoli od njega zemlju. Ona se spusti s magarca, i kad je upita Kaleb: "Što ti je?", 15 Odgovori mu: "Daj mi svadbeni dar! Udao si me u južnu zemlju, pa daj mi i izvore vodene!" I dade joj Kaleb studence u visini i studence u nizini. 16 Sinovi Keneja, tasta Mojsijeva, izađoše iz palmova grada sa sinovima Judinim u pustinju, koja je na jugu od Arada, i nastaniše se tamo među narodom. 17 Tada izađe Juda sa svojim bratskim plemenom Simeonom u rat. Pobiše Kanaance, koji su prebivali u Sefatu, i izvršiše prokletstvo na gradu. Odatle se prozva grad Hormah. 18 Tada Juda osvoji Gazu s područjem njezinim, Aškelon s područjem njegovim i Ekron s područjem njegovim. 19 Gospod je bio s Judom, tako da je mogao zaposjesti goru. Stanovnike u ravnici nije mogao protjerati, jer su imali gvozdena kola. 20 Hebron dadoše, kao što je bio zapovjedio Mojsije, Kalebu, i on protjera odatle tri sina Anakova. 21 Ali Jebuseja, koji su stanovali u Jerusalemu, ne mogoše protjerati sinovi Benjaminovi. Tako ostaše Jebuseji u Jerusalemu pod sinovima Benjaminovim do danas. 22 I kuća Josipova izađe, i to na Betel, i Gospod je bio s njima. 23 Kuća Josipova dade uhoditi Betel, a grad se je prije zvao Luza. 24 Kad straže vidješe čovjeka gdje izlazi iz grada, rekoše mu: "Hajde pokaži nam, gdje se može unići u grad! Mi ćemo ti za to učiniti milost." 25 Kad im je on bio pokazao, kako se je moglo provaliti u grad, pobiše oni grad oštricom mača. A onoga čovjeka i svu obitelj njegovu pustiše da otidu. 26 Čovjek otide u zemlju Hiteja, sagradi tamo grad i prozva ga Luz. Tako se zove još danas. 27 Manaseh nije mogao protjerati stanovnika iz Bet-Šeana, Taanaka, Dora, Ibleama, Megida i njihovih sela. Tako ostaše Kanaanci mirno u onoj zemlji. 28 Ali čim ojačaše Izraelci, učiniše Kanaance dužnima davati robotu, ali ih ne mogoše sve protjerati iz njihova posjeda. 29 Ni Efraim ne protjera Kanaanaca, koji su prebivali u Gezeru. Tako ostaše Kanaanci među njima u Gezeru, 30 Zebulun nije mogao protjerati stanovnika iz Kitrona i Nahalola. Tako ostaše Kanaanci među njima, ali postaše dužni davati robotu. 31 Ašer nije mogao protjerati stanovnika iz Aka, Sidona, Ahlaba, Akziba, Helbe, Afeka i Rehoba. 32 Tako su Ašerovci prebivali među Kanaancima, koji ostaše u okolici, jer ih se nije izagnalo. 33 Naftali nije mogao protjerati stanovnika iz Bet-Šemeša i Bet-Anata. Tako je prebivao među Kanaancima, koji ostaše u okolici. Ali stanovnici iz Bet-Šemeša i Bet-Anata postaše dužni davati im robotu. 34 Amoreji potisnuše Danovce u goru i ne dadoše im saći u ravnicu. 35 Tako ostaše Amoreji u Har-Heresu, u Ajalonu i Šaalbim. Ali kad se je povećala moć kuće Josipove, postaše dužni davati robotu. 36 Područje Amoreja protezalo se je od gore akrabimske, od Selaha i dalje gore. II 1 Tada dođe Anđeo Gospodnji od Gilgale u Bokim i reče: "Ja sam vas izveo iz Egipta i doveo vas u zemlju, za koju sam se zakleo ocima vašim. Obećao sam: Neću prekinuti zavjeta svojega s vama dovijeka. 2 A vi ne smijete sklapati savez sa stanovnicima te zemlje, nego morate porušiti žrtvenike njihove. Ali ne poslušaste zapovijedi moje. Zašto učiniste to? 3 Zato i ja kažem: Neću ih odagnati ispred vas. Oni će vam biti protivnici, i idoli njihovi bit će vam zamka." 4 Kad tako izgovori Anđeo Gospodnji svima sinovima Izraelovim, stade narod glasno plakati. 5 Zato prozvaše ono mjesto Bokim. Oni prinesoše tamo žrtvu Gospodu. 6 Kad je bio Jošua otpustio narod, raziđoše se sinovi Izraelovi, svaki u svoju baštinu, da zaposjednu zemlju. 7 I narod je služio Gospodu za života Jošue i svih starješina, koje preživješe Jošuu i vidješe još sva velika djela Gospodnja, što ih učini Izraelu. 8 Jošua, sin Nunov, sluga Gospodnji, umrije u dobi od sto i deset godina. 9 Pokopaše ga u području baštine njegove u Timnat-Heresu u gori Efraimovoj, sjeverno od gore Gaaš. 10 Kad se je onda i sav ovaj naraštaj pribrao k ocima svojim, i nastao drugi naraštaj iza njih, koji nije poznavao Gospoda ni djela, što ih je bio učinio Izraelu, 11 Tada su sinovi Izraelovi činili, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, i služili su baalima. 12 A ostavili su Gospoda, Boga otaca svojih, koji ih je bio izveo iz Egipta. Potrčali su za drugim bogovima, bogovima pogana unaokolo, poklonili se njima i tako razgnjevili Gospoda. 13 Kad su tako otpali od Gospoda i stali služiti baalu i aštartama, 14 Raspali se gnjev Gospodnji proti sinovima Izraelovim, i on ih predade u ruke razbojnicima, koji ih oplijeniše. On pusti da padnu u ruke svojih neprijatelja unaokolo, tako da se više nijesu mogli održati pred svojim neprijateljima. 15 Svaki put, kad bi pošli na vojsku, bila je ruka Gospodnja proti njima na nesreću njihovu, kao što je bio unaprijed rekao Gospod i kao što im se bio zakleo Gospod. I nevolja njihova bila je velika. 16 Tada im je Gospod podizao suce, koji su ih izbavljali iz ruku neprijatelja njihovih. 17 Ali ni sudaca svojih nijesu slušali, nego su tjerali s bogovima tuđim idolopoklonstvo i klanjali im se Brzo su zašli s puta, kojim su išli oci njihovi, koji su slijedili zapovijedi Gospodnje. Ali oni nijesu činili tako. 18 Kad im je Gospod podizao suce, onda je Gospod bio sa sucem i izbavljao ih iz ruku neprijatelja njihovih, dok je živio sudac, jer bi Gospoda dirnule njihove tužbe na mučitelje i tlačitelje njihove. 19 Ali čim bi umro sudac, potjerali bi oni ponovno još gore nego oci njihovi, trčali bi za drugim bogovima, služili im i klanjali im se. Nijesu se ostavljali djela svojih ni putova svojih opakih. 20 Tada se raspali gnjev Gospodnji proti Izraelu, i reče: "Jer je taj narod prestupio moj zavjet, na koji sam obvezao oce njihove, i jer ne slijedi mojih zapovijedi, 21 To ja neću više nijednoga goniti ispred njih između naroda, koje ostavi Jošua kad umrije. 22 Po njima stavit ću na kušnju sinove Izraelove, hoće li se držati puta Gospodnjega i hoditi po njemu, kao što su činili oci njihovi, ili neće. 23 Mjesto da odmah progna one narode, Gospod ih ostavi i ne predade ih u ruke Jošui. III 1 Ovo su narodi, koje ostavi Gospod, da po njima kuša sinove Izraelove u svemu onom, što još nijesu znali upogled vođenja rata u Kanaanu. 2 Tako su naraštaji sinova Izraelovih imali da nauče vojništvo, jedino, to nijesu znali otprije. 3 Pet je knezova filistejskih, svi Kanaanci, Sidonci i Hiveji, koji su prebivali na Libanonu, od gore Baal-Hermona do onamo, gdje se ide u Hamat. 4 Oni su služili za to, da se po njima Izrael stavi na kušnju i da se vidi, hoće li slijediti naputke Gospodnje, na koje je bio obvezao oce njihove preko Mojsija. 5 Tako su prebivali sinovi Izraelovi među Kanaancima, Hitejima, Amorejima, Perizejima, Hivejima i Jebusejima. 6 Oni su uzimali sebi kćeri njihove za žene, davali svoje vlastite sinovima njihovim i služili bogovima njihovim. 7 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi opet činili, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, i kad su zaboravili Gospoda, Boga svojega, pa su služili baalima i lugovima, 8 Raspali se gnjev Gospodnji proti Izraelu i dade ih u ruke Kušan-Rišataimu, kralju sjeverne Mezopotamije. Osam godina morali su sinovi Izraelovi služiti Kušan Rišataimu. 9 Kad sinovi Izraelovi zavapiše Gospodu, podiže Gospod sinovima Izraelovim izbavitelja, da ih izbavi, Otniela, sina Kenaza, mlađega brata Kalebova. 10 Na njega dođe duh Gospodnji, i on postade sudac u Izraelu. Kad on izađe na vojsku, predade mu Gospod u ruke Kušan-Rišataima, kralja sjeverne Mezopotamije, i on uništi Kušan Rišataima. 11 I bila je sad zemlja mirna četrdeset godina, dok ne umrije Otniel, sin Kenezov. 12 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi opet činili, Što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, učini Gospod kralja moapskoga, Eglona, jačim od sinova Izraelovih, jer su činili, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu. 13 On se ujedini s Amoncima i Amalečanima, izađe i pobijedi sinove Izraelove, Tada zauzeše grad palmov. 14 Nato su sinovi Izraelovi služili Eglonu, kralju moapskomu, osamnaest godina. 15 I Gospod, kad sinovi Izraelovi zavapiše Gospodu, podiže im izbavitelja, Ehuda, sina Gere iz plemena Benjaminova, čovjeka, koji je bio ljevak. Kad jedanput sinovi Izraelovi poslaše po njemu danak Eglonu, kralju moapskomu, 16 Napravi sebi Ehud bodež dvorezac od lakta u dužini, pričvrsti ga pod haljinu svoju s desne strane svoje, 17 I tako predade danak Eglonu, kralju moapskomu, Eglon je bio čovjek vrlo debeo. 18 Kad je bio gotov s predajom danka, otpusti ljude, koji su bili nosili danak, 19 Vrati se opet sam pokraj idolskih likova u blizini Gilgale i reče "Imam, kralju, neku tajnu da ti kažem." Ovaj naredi šutnju. Tada se udaljiše svi, koji su bili kod njega. 20 Ehud pristupi k njemu, a on je sjedio sam u svojoj hladovitoj gornjoj sobi, i Ehud reče: "Riječ Božju imam da ti kažem!" Kad on usta sa svojega prijestolja, 21 Poteže Ehud lijevom rukom svojom, trgnu bodež od desne bedrice svoje i zatjera mu ga u trbuh, 22 Tako da je držak odmah prodro za oštricom, i salo se sklopilo oko oštrice, jer nije opet izvukao bodeža iz trbuha. Pritom je nečist izašla. 23 Tada Ehud izađe van u trijem, zatvori za sobom vrata gornje sobe i zaključa. 24 Kad se je bio udaljio, dođoše sluge da pogledaju. Kako nađoše vrata gornje sobe zaključana, pomisliše: Bit će da obavlja potrebu svoju u hladovitoj klijeti. 25 I tako su čekali veoma dugo. Ali kad on vrata gornje sobe još jednako nije otvarao, uzeše ključ i otvoriše. A tu je ležao gospodar njihov na podu mrtav. 26 A Ehud, dok su oni čekali, bio je umakao, do idolskih likova došao i u Seir utekao. 27 Čim se je vratio, zatrubi u trubu na gori Efraimovoj, i sinovi Izraelovi siđoše s njim s gore. On im je stajao na čelu. 28 Na njegov poziv: "Hajdete za mnom, jer Gospod predade vam u ruke neprijatelje vaše, Moapce", siđoše oni za njim, zatvoriše Moapcima gazove Jordana i ne dadoše nikome prijeko. 29 Pobiše tada Moabaca oko deset tisuća ljudi, sve jakih i hrabrih ljudi. Nitko ne umače. 30 Tako se onda morade Moab podvrći vlasti Izraelovoj, i zemlja je bila mirna osamdeset godina. 31 Poslije njega ustade Šamgar, sin Anatov. On pobi šest stotina Filisteja ostanom volujskim. I on je bio sudac u Izraelu. IV 1 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi poslije smrti Ehudove opet činili, što je nije dopadalo Gospodu, 2 Predade ih Gospod u ruke Jabinu, kralju kanaanskomu, koji je vladao u Hasoru. Vojskovođa njegov bio je Sisera, koji je boravio u Harošetu neznabožačkom. 3 Tada su zavapili sinovi Izraelovi Gospodu za pomoć, jer on je imao devet stotina gvozdenih kola i veoma je tlačio sinove Izraelove dvadeset godina. 4 U ono vrijeme Debora, proročica, žena Lapidotova, sudila je Izraelu. 5 Ona je stanovala pod Deborinom palmom između Rame i Betela na gori Efraimovoj. Sinovi Izraelovi dolazili su gore k njoj na sud. 6 I ona dade dozvati Baraka, sina Abinoamova, iz Kadeša Naftalijeva i reče mu: "Gospod, Bog Izraelov, zapovijeda ti: Idi, uzađi na goru Tabor i uzmi sa sobom deset tisuća ljudi između sinova Naftalijevih i sinova Zebulunovih! 7 Ja ću dovesti k tebi na potok Kišon Siseru, vojskovođu Jabinova, i kola njegova i ljudstvo njegovo i predat ću ga tebi u ruke." 8 Barak joj reče: "Ako ćeš ti ići s menom, ići ću i ja. Ako li nećeš ići s menom, neću ići ni ja." 9 Ona odgovori: "Sigurno ću ja ići s tobom. Ali tada nećeš imati slave na vojni, što je preduzimaš, nego će Gospod ženi u ruku dati Siseru." Nato se Debora podiže i otide s Barakom u Kedeš. 10 Tada Barak dozva Zebuluna i Naftalija u Kadeš, i deset tisuća ljudi pođe gore pod vodstvom njegovim. I Debora je išla s njim. 11 A Kenej Heber bio se je odvojio od Kaina, jednoga od sinova Hobaba, tasta Mojsijeva. On razape svoj Šator kod hrasta saanaimskoga pokraj Kadeša. 12 Kad javiše Siseri, da je izašao Barak, sin Abinoamov, na Tabor, 13 Skupi Sisera sva svoja kola, devet stotina gvozdenih ratnih kola, i svu svoju vojsku, što je bila pod njim, od Harošeta neznabožačkoga do potoka Kišona. 14 Tada reče Debora Baraku: "Ustani, jer je ovo dan, u koji će ti Gospod dati u ruke Siseru. Sam Gospod ići će pred tobom." Nato Barak siđe s gore Tabora, i deset tisuća ljudi za njim. 15 Gospod smete Siseru i sva kola njegova i svu vojsku njegovu oštricom mača pred Barakom. Sisera skoči s kola i pobježe pješice. 16 Barak je progonio kola i vojsku do Harošeta neznabožačkoga, i sva vojska Siserina pade od oštrice mača. Ne osta ni jedan. 17 Sisera pobježe pješice do Šatora Jaele, žene Keneja Ebera; jer je među Jabinom, kraljem hasorskim, i porodicom Keneja Ebera vladao mir. 18 Jaela iziđe u susret Siseri i reče mu: "Uvrati se, gospodaru, uvrati se k meni, ne boj se!" I on se uvrati k njoj u Šator, i ona ga pokri pokrivačem. 19 On je zamoli: Daj mi malo vode, da se napijem, jer sam žedan!" Ona otvori mijeh mlijeka, dade mu da se napije i opet ga pokri. 20 Nato joj on reče: "Stani na ulaz Šatora! Ako tko dođe i zapita te: Ima li tko tu? Ti odgovori: Nema!" 21 Ali Jaela, žena Heberova, prihvati kolac od Šatora, uze čekić, pristupi k njemu polako i zatjera mu kolac kroz sljepočice, tako te prođe u zemlju. On je bio naime od umora zaspao tvrdo. I tako umrije. 22 Kad je Barak, koji je progonio Siseru, mimo prolazio, Jaela mu izađe u susret i reče mu: "Dođi, pokazat ću ti čovjeka, kojega tražiš!" Kad je unišao, Sisera je tu ležao mrtav, i kolac mu zaboden u sljepočice. 23 Tako ponizi Bog u onaj dan Jabina, kralja kanaanskoga, pred sinovima Izraelovim. 24 I ruka sinova Izraelovih bivala je sve teža Jabinu, kralju kanaanskomu, dok ne uništiše Jabina, kralja kanaanskoga. V 1 U onaj dan pjevali su Debora i Barak, sin Abinoamov, sljedeću pjesmu: 2 Knezovi su vodili u Izraelu, dragovoljno se ponudio narod u boj, slavite stoga Gospoda! 3 Kraljevi, čujte! Knezovi, poslušajte! Ja hoću Gospodu, ja hoću pjevati pjesmu, hoću posvetiti Gospodu, Bogu Izraelovu, pjesmu svoju. 4 Kad si silazio sa Seira, Gospode, kad si išao iz polja edomskoga, zemlja se je tresla, nebesa su lijevala, oblaci su tekli vodom, 5 Brda su klimala pred Gospodom, Sinaj pred Gospodom, Bogom Izraelovim. 6 U dane Šamgara, sina Anatova, u vrijeme Jaelino pusti su ležali putovi. I tko je išao stazama, vukao se je stranputicama. 7 Nije bilo vođe u Izraelu, čovjek se je osjećao zapušten, dok ja, Debora, ne ustadoh, ne ustadoh kao mati u Izraelu. 8 Jer se tražilo nove bogove, pokuca tada na vrata rat, ali se nije vidio štit ni koplje među četrdeset tisuća u Izraelu, 9 Hvala moja ide knezovima Izraelovim i narodu, koji se dragovoljno ponudi u boj. Slavite stoga Gospoda! 10 Vi, koji jašete na bijelim magarcima, koji počivate na jastucima, koji hodite po putovima, ugodite pjesmu zahvalnicu! 11 Glasnije i od povika pastira na pojištima slavite pobjedu Gospoda, sjajno djelo njegove moći u Izraelu! Već silazi na vrata narod Gospodnji. 12 Ustani, ustani, Debora! Ustani, ustani, zapjevaj hvalospjev! Digni se, Barače! Vodi ih u ropstvo, sine Abinoamov! 13 Ostaci junaka, izađite van! Narode Gospodnji, junacima tako bogat, silazi k meni! 14 Od Efraima silazi se u dolinu k tebi, Benjamine, s konjanicima tvojim. Knezovi izlaze iz Makira, 15 Iz Zebuluna vođe sa žezlom. S Deborom se ujediniše knezovi Isakarovi, i Naftali s Barakom. Za njim se juriša u dolinu. Dugo vijeće ratno drži se u krajevima Rubenovim. 16 Što sjediš među torovima i slušaš, kako bleje stada? Dugo vijeće ratno drži se u krajevima Rubenovim, 17 Gilead s onu stranu Jordana počiva. I Dan - što boravi on još daleko kod lada? Na obali mora sjedi tiho Ašer, stanuje mirno u svojim zaljevima. 18 Samo Zebulun, narod, žrtvuje svoj život smrti i Naftali na visokim poljanama. 19 I pridolaze kraljevi u boj. Kraljevi kanaanski dolaze u bitku kod Taanaka na vodama Megida, ali ni mrve srebra ne dobiše. 20 S neba se bore zajedno zvijezde, vojuju proti Siseri sa svojih staza. 21 Kišon odnosi neprijatelje, Kišon, potok bitaka. Pa obraduj se čitavom snagom, dušo moja! 22 Već toptaju kopita konjska, jer junaci njihovi tjeraju, tjeraju tamo. 23 "Proklinjite Meroz!" Viče gromko Anđeo Gospodnji, "proklinjite stanovnike njegove! Ne dođoše u pomoć Gospodu, Gospodu u i pomoć kao junaci." 24 Mimo svih žena neka je slavljena Jaela, žena Ebera, Keneja! Mimo svih žena u Šatoru neka je ona visoko čašćena! 25 On zaiska vode. Ona mu pruži mlijeka. U gospodskoj čaši pruži mu povlake. 26 Ali ruka njezina maši se za kolac Šatorski, desnica njezina za čekić kovački: "i udari Siseru, smoždi mu glavu, smrska mu i probi sljepočice. 27 Među noge njezine savi se, pade, leži, savija se uz noge njezine, pade opet natrag, i gdje pade, mrtav ostade. 28 Kroz prozor motri i jadikuje mati Siserina, kroz rešetku: "Što se tako dugo ne vraćaju kola njegova? Što se tako polako miču točkovi kola njegovih? 29 Odgovara joj najmudrija od njezinih dvorkinja, a i sama sebi ona odgovara: 30 "Zacijelo su plijen zaplijenili i sada ga oni dijele: "po jednu djevojku, po dvije djevojke na svakoga; pa plijen: "šarena tkanina Siseri, i plijen: "šareno vezena haljina, šareno platno, odijelo, dva rupca oko vrata mojega, plijen." 31 Tako propadaju, Gospode, svi neprijatelji tvoji. A oni, koji te ljube, oni su kao sunce kad izlazi u svojemu sjaju." I tada je zemlja bila mirna četrdeset godina. VI 1 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi opet činili, što se Gospodu nije dopadalo, dade ih Gospod u ruke Midjancima za sedam godina. 2 Teška je bila ruka Midjanaca nad Izraelom. Sinovi Izraelovi bježali su ispred Midjanaca u gorske jame, pećine i utvrde. 3 I kad bi Izraelci posijali, dolazili su Midjanci Amalečani i sinovi Istoka i udarili na njih. 4 Oni bi se utaborili proti njima i poželi bi rod zemlje sve do Gaze. I nijesu ostavljali hrane za Izraelce, ni ovce ni vola ni magarca. 5 Jer su dolazili sa stadima svojim i sa šatorima svojim. Dolazili su kao jata skakavaca. Nije bilo broja njima ni devama njihovim. Dolazili su u zemlju, da je opustoše. 6 Izrael je bio od Midjanaca ljuto potlačen. I zavapili su sinovi Izraelovi Gospodu. 7 Kad zavapiše sinovi Izraelovi Gospodu za pomoć proti Midjancima, 8 Posla Gospod sinovima Izraelovim proroka, koji im navijesti: "Ovako veli Gospod, Bog Izraelov: "Ja sam vas izveo iz Egipta i izveo sam vas iz kuće sužanjstva. 9 Ja sam vas izbavio iz ruku Egipćana i svih vaših tlačitelja. Ja sam ih ispred vas odagnao i dao sam vam zemlju njihovu. 10 Ja sam vam zapovjedio: "Ja sam Gospod, Bog vaš. Ne štujte bogova Amoreja, u kojih zemlji stanujete! Ali vi ne poslušaste glasa mojega." 11 Tada dođe Anđeo Gospodnji i sjede pod hrast kod Ofre, koji je bio Abiezreja Joaša, a sin je njegov Gideon mlatio pšenicu na tijesku, da je osigura od Midjanaca. 12 Njemu se prikaza Anđeo Gospodnji i reče mu: "Gospod je s tobom, hrabri junače!" 13 Gideon mu odgovori: "Molim, gospodaru moj! Kad je Gospod s nama, zašto nas snađe sve ovo? Gdje su sva čudesa njegova, što su nam ih pripovijedali oci naši, kad su govorili: "Gospod nas je izveo iz Egipta? A sada nas je ostavio Gospod i predao nas u ruke Midjancima.": 14 Gospod se okrenu k njemu i reče: "Idi u toj snazi svojoj i izbavi Izraela iz ruku Midjanaca! Ja te šaljem." 15 A on mu reče: "Oprosti, gospodaru moj! Čim ću izbaviti Izraela? Eto, rod je moj najmanji u plemenu Manasehovu, a ja sam posljednji u obitelji svojoj." 16 Gospod mu reče: "Jer sam ja s tobom, pobit ćeš Midjance kao jednoga čovjeka." 17 On mu reče: "Ako sam našao milost u očima tvojim, daj mi znak, da si to ti, koji govori s menom! 18 Pa ne idi odavde, dok se ja ne vratim k tebi i donesem ti dar svoj i stavim preda te." On odgovori: "Čekat ću, dok se vratiš." 19 Tada otide Gideon i zgotovi jare, nadalje jednu efu brašna za nekvasne kruhove. Meso metnu u košaricu, juhu stavi u lonac, donese mu pod hrast i postavi pred njega. 20 A Anđeo Božji reče mu "Uzmi to meso i te kruhove nekvasne, metni ih na onu hridinu i juhu izlij na to! On učini tako. 21 I Anđeo Gospodnji pruži kraj od štapa, što ga je imao u ruci, d dotače se mesa i kruhova nekvasnih. Tada se podiže oganj iz hridine i spali meso i hljebove nekvasne. A Anđeo Gospodnji iščeznu ispred očiju njegovih. 22 Tada vidje Gideon, da je to bio Anđeo Gospodnji. "Jao, Gospode svemogući", povika Gideon, vidio sam Anđela Gospodnjega licem k licu!" 23 A Gospod mu odgovori: "Mir neka je s tobom! Ne boj se! Nećeš umrijeti.": 24 Gideon napravi ondje žrtvenik Gospodu i nazva ga "Gospod je mir". Do današnjega dana stoji on još u Ofri, koja pripada Abiezrejima. 25 One noći zapovjedi mu Gospod: "Uzmi junca oca svojega, naime drugoga junca od sedam godina, sruši žrtvenik baalov oca svojega i sasijeci lug pokraj njega! 26 Onda podigni Gospodu, Bogu svojemu, žrtvenik visoko gore na hridini u tvrđi i uzmi drugoga junca i žrtvuj ga kao žrtvu paljenicu drvima onoga luga, što ga imaš sasjeći!" 27 Tada uze Gideon deset ljudi između sluga svojih i učini, kako mu je bio zapovjedio Gospod. A jer se je bojao svoje obitelji i ljudi onoga grada, da to izvede danju, učini noću. 28 Kad ljudi onoga grada sutradan rano ustadoše, a to srušen žrtvenik baalov i lug pokraj njega sasječen. A junac drugi bio je žrtvovan kao žrtva paljenica na žrtveniku novo podignutom. 29 Pitali su jedan drugoga: Tko je to učinio?" Kad su tražili i raspitivali, rekoše im: "Gideon, sin Joašov, to je učinio." 30 Tada rekoše ljudi onoga grada Joašu: "Izvedi sina svojega! On mora umrijeti, jer je srušio žrtvenik baalov i sasjekao lug pokraj njega." 31 A Joaš odgovori svima, koji su stajali kod njega: "Hoćete Id se boriti za baala? Hoćete li mu doći u pomoć? Tko se bori za njega, do sutra je mrtav. Ako je on bog, neka se sam bori za sebe, jer mu je srušio žrtvenik!" 32 Zato mu onoga dana dadoše ime Jerubaal, to jest "baal neka se bori proti njemu", jer mu je srušio žrtvenik. 33 I kad se svi Midjanci i Amalečani uz sinove Istoka sastadoše i prešavši preko Jordana u ravnici se jezreelskoj utaboriše, 34 Dođe duh Gospodnji na Gideona. On zatrubi u trubu. Kad onda Abiezreji pođoše za pozivom njegovim. 35 Posla glasnike po svemu plemenu Manasehovu, pa se i oni skupiše oko njega. Posla glasnike i u pleme Ašerovo, Zebulunovo i Naftalijevo I ovi izađoše pred njih. 36 I Gideon upravi Bogu molitvu: "Ako ćeš ti doista izbaviti mojom rukom Izraela, kao što si obećao, 37 Evo, ja ću metnuti runo ovce na gumno. Ako rosa bude samo na runu, a po svoj zemlji suho, onda ću znati, da ćeš mojom rukom izbaviti Izraela, kao što si obećao." 38 I tako se dogodi. Kad sutradan rano ustade i runo iscijedi, istisnu rosu iz runa, cijelu zdjelu punu vode. 39 Tada zamoli Gideon Boga: "Ne gnjevi se na me, ako progovorim još jednom! Daj mi da još samo ovaj put učinim pokus s runom! Neka bude samo runo suho, a po svoj zemlji neka bude rosa!" 40 I Bog učini tako onu noć. Samo je runo ostalo suho, a Po svoj zemlji bila je rosa. VII 1 Urani Jerubaal, to jest Gideon, i sva četa njegova s njim. Utaboriše se kod izvora Harod, a tabor Midjanaca bio je sjeverno od njih na podnožju brežuljka Moreh u ravnici. 2 Tada reče Gospod Gideonu: "Vojska, što je imaš uza se, odveć je mnogobrojna, a da bih dao Midjance u njezine ruke. Inače bi se Izrael mogao hvaliti suprot meni: "Vlastitom snagom pomagao sam sebi. 3 Zato oglasi ljudima: "Tko se boji i koga je strah, neka se vrati i neka odstupi od gore Gileada!" I vratiše se od čete dvadeset i dvije tisuće ljudi, a deset tisuća ljudi ostade. 4 A Gospod reče Gideonu: "Četa je još uvijek odveć mnogobrojna. Svedi je na vodu! Tamo ću ti je prebrati, Za koga ti reknem: "Ovaj ide s tobom, taj neka ide s tobom! A za koga ti reknem: "Ovaj ne ide s tobom, taj neka ne ide s tobom!" 5 Pošto je ljude bio sveo na vodu, reče Gospod Gideonu: "Svakoga, koji lapće jezikom vodu, kao što lapću psi, toga metni na stranu; tako i svakoga, koji klekne na koljena da pije!" 6 Tada je iznosio broj onih, koji su vodu laptali rukom k ustima, tri stotine ljudi. Ostali ljudi klekoše svi na koljena da piju vode. 7 I reče Gospod Gideonu: "S tri stotine ljudi, koji su laptali vodu, izbavit ću vas i predat ću ti u ruke Midjance. Svi drugi neka se vrate svaki k svojoj kući!" 8 Pošto su uzeli sebi brašnjenice za ljude i trube njihove, otpusti sve Izraele, svakoga k svojoj kući. Samo tri stotine ljudi zadrža. Tabor Midjanaca bio je pod njim u ravnici. 9 Onu noć reče mu Gospod: "Ustani! Siđi u tabor, jer ti ga dajem u ruke. 10 Ako li se bojiš sam sići, siđi u tabor s momkom svojim Purom! 11 Prisluškuj, što govore! Tada ćeš dobiti srčanost da siđeš u tabor." I siđe on s momkom svojim Purom do u najbližu blizinu taborskih straža. 12 Midjanci i Amalečani i svi sinovi Istoka bili su se utaborili u ravnici tako mnogobrojno kao skakavci. Devama njihovim nije bilo broja, bilo ih je kao pijeska na moru. 13 Kad dođe Gideon tamo, upravo je jedan pripovijedao drugome ovaj san: "Slušaj, imao sam jedan san. Kotrljao se pečen kruh ječmeni u tabor midjanski i dođe do jednog Šatora. Pogodi ga, tako da pade i premetnu se prema gore. Tako je ležao Šator." 14 Drugi odgovori: "što nije ništa drugo nego mač Izraela Gideona, sina Joaševa, Bog mu u ruke predade Midjance i sav tabor njihov." 15 Kad je Gideon čuo pripovijest sna i tumačenje njegovo, baci se ničice Tada se vrati u tabor izraelski i povika: "Ustajte! Gospod predade tabor Midjanaca u ruke vaše." 16 Potom razdijeli trista ljudi u tri čete i dade svima u ruke trube i prazne vrčeve. U vrčevima bile su luči. 17 On im zapovjedi: "Gledajte na mene i činite isto tako! Kad dođem na kraj tabora, onda činite, što ja činim! 18 Čim ja sa svima, što su uza me, zatrubim u trubu, zatrubite i vi u trube oko svega tabora i vičite: "Za Gospoda i za Gideona!" 19 I kad je bio došao Gideon sa stotinu ljudi, što su bili uz njega, na kraj tabora u početak srednje noćne straže - istom su bili postavili straže - tada zatrubiše oni u trube i razlupaše vrčeve u svojim rukama. 20 U isto vrijeme zatrubiše u trube tri čete i razlupaše vrčeve. U lijevoj ruci držali su luči, u desnoj trube, da trube, i vikali su: "Mač za Gospoda i za Gideona!" 21 Svaki je pritom stajao na mjestu, gdje je bio, okolo tabora. Tada se smete sav tabor. Vikali su i nagnuli bježati. 22 Dok su oni trubili u tri stotine truba, upravi Gospod mač jednoga proti drugome, i to po svemu taboru, te pobježe vojska do Bet-Šite prema Serari, do na obalu Abel-Mehole kod Tabata. 23 A Izraelci iz plemena Naftalijeva, Ašerova i iz svega plemena Manasehova ustadoše i dadoše se u potjeru za Midjancima. 24 I posla Gideon glasnike po svoj gori Efraimovoj s naputkom: "Siđite pred Midjance i odrežite im vodu do Bet-Bare, naime Jordana!" Svi Efraimovci digoše se i odrezaše im vodu do Bet-Bare, naime Jordana. 25 I uhvatiše obadva kneza midjanska Oreba i Zeba. Oreba ubiše na stijeni gavranovoj a Zeba smaknuše kod tijeska vukova. Onda potjeraše Midjance i donesoše glavu Orebovu i Zebovu Gideonu preko Jordana. VIII 1 Tada ga zapitaše Efraimovci: "Zašto si nam to učinio, te nas nijesi pozvao, kad si pošao u boj proti Midjancima?" Tako su mu prigovarali žestoko. 2 On im reče: "Pa što sam ja učinio tako kao vi? Nije li pabirčenje Efraimovo bolje negoli berba Abiezerova? 3 Vama je u ruke dao Bog knezove midjanske Oreba i Zeba. Pa što sam ja učinio tako kao vi?" Na takve riječi sleže se njihova srdnja na njega. 4 Kad je Gideon bio došao na Jordan i prešao preko njega s tri stotine ljudi, koji su bili s njim, a bili su umorni od proganjanja, 5 Zamoli ljude iz Sukota: "Dajte, molim, kruha ljudima, koji idu za mnom, jer su umorni, a ja gonim kraljeve midjanske Zebaha i Salmuna." 6 A glavari iz Sukota odgovoriše: "A imaš li ruke Zebahove i Salmunine već u svojoj ruci, da moramo dati kruha tvojim ljudima?" 7 Gideon odgovori: "Zato ću ja vama, kad mi Gospod preda u ruke Zebaha i Salmuna, pomlatiti tjelesa trnjem i dračom iz pustinje." 8 Odanle otide u Penuel i zamoli ih isto onako. A ljudi iz Penuela dadoše mu isti odgovor kao i ljudi iz Sukota. 9 Tada zaprijeti i ljudima iz Penuela: "Kad se vratim zdravo, porušit ću tu kulu." 10 A Zebah i Salmuna bili su u Karkoru s vojskom svojom, oko petnaest tisuća ljudi. To su bili svi ostaci od cijele vojske sinova Istoka; sto i dvadeset tisuća teško naoružanih ljudi bilo je palo. 11 Gideon ode dalje putem što su ga bili uzeli Šatorski ljudi istočno od Nobaha i Jogbohe, i napade tabor. Tabor se je naime bio osjećao sigurnim. 12 Zebah i Salmuna pobjegoše. A on nagnu za njima i uhvati oba dva kralja midjanska Zebaha i Salmuna. Sav tabor uništi on. 13 Nato se vrati Gideon, sin Joašov, iz boja s visine Heresa. 14 On uhvati nekog mladića, koji je pripadao ljudima iz Sukota, i stade ga ispitivati. On mu popisa imena glavara i starješina u Sukotu, sedamdeset i sedam ljudi. 15 Kad onda dođe k ljudima u Sukotu, reče: "Evo, ovdje su Zebah i Salmuna, zbog kojih vi mi se narugaste riječima: "Imaš li ruke Zebahove i Salmunine već u svojoj ruci, da moramo dati kruha tvojim i umornim ljudima?" 16 Tada uze starješine grada i S trnja iz pustinje i drače i kazni stim ljude iz Sukota. 17 A kulu u Penuelu dade srušiti i ljude u gradu pobiti. 18 Nato reče Zebahu i Salmuni: "Kakvi su bili ljudi, što ih pobiste na Taboru?" Oni odgovoriše "Takvi kao ti, svaki je izgledao kao kraljevski sin." 19 On reče: "Što su bila moja braća, sinovi moje majke. Tako Gospod bio živ! Da ste ih ostavili u životu, ne bih vas pogubio." 20 Nato zapovjedi Jeteru, prvorođencu svojemu: "Ustani, pogubi ih!" Ali dječak ne izvuče mača svojega, jer se je bojao, jer je bio još dječak. 21 Tada zamoliše Zebah i Salmuna: "Ustani ti i pogubi nas, jer kakav je čovjek, onakva mu je snaga." Gideon se diže i pogubi Zebaha i Salmuna. A mjesečiće, što su ih o vratu nosile deve njihove, uze sebi. 22 Potom zamoliše Izraelci Gideona: "Budi kralj naš, ti, sin tvoj i unuk tvoj, jer ti si nas izbavio iz ruku Midjanaca." 23 A Gideon im reče: "Ja ne mogu biti kralj vaš. I sin moj ne smije vladati nad vama. Gospod je kralj vaš." 24 Tada im reče Gideon: "Imam jednu molbu na vas. Dajte mi svaki prsten, što ga je zaplijenio!" Oni su bili naime nosili zlatne prstenove, jer su bili Išmaelovci. 25 Odgovoriše: "Dat ćemo ti ih rado." I razastrše plašt, i svaki je bacao na njega svoje zaplijenjene prstenove. 26 Težina zlatnih prstenova, što ih je bio izmolio, iznosila je tisuću i sedam stotina šekela zlata, osim mjesečica, naušnica i skrletnih haljina, što su ih bili nosili kraljevi midjanski, i osim lančića, što su bili oko vrata deva njihovih. 27 Gideon dade napraviti od toga efod i postavi ga u Ofri, svojemu rodnom gradu, Ali svi Izraeli stadoše činiti tamo preljubu za njim. Tako je to bilo Gideonu i kući njegovoj zamka, 28 Midjanci su bili od Izraelaca tako poniženi, da više nijesu dizali svoje glave, i zemlja je bila mirna četrdeset godina, dokle je živio Gideon. 29 Jerubaal, sin Joašov, otide i stanovao je u svojoj kući. 30 Gideon je imao sedamdeset tjelesnih sinova; jer je imao mnogo žena. 31 I njegova inoča u Šekemu rodi mu sina, kojemu dade ime Abimelek. 32 Gideon, sin Joašov, umrije u visokoj starosti. Pokopaše ga u grobu oca njegova Joaša u Ofri. 33 Kad umrije Gideon, opet sinovi Izraelovi stadoše činiti preljubu za baalima i postaviše sebi Baal-Berita za boga. 34 Sinovi Izraelovi nijesu više pomišljali na Gospoda, Boga svojega, koji ih je bio izbavio iz ruku svih njihovih neprijatelja unaokolo. 35 I nijesu iskazivali zahvalnosti kući Jerubaala Gideona za sva dobročinstva, što ih je on bio učinio Izraelu. IX 1 Abimelek, sin Jerubaalov, otide u Šekem k braći matere svoje i predloži njima i svemu rodu obitelji matere svoje ovo: 2 "Upitajte jedanput otvoreno sve građane u Šekemu: "što je bolje za vas, da su vam gospodari sedamdeset ljudi, svi sinovi Jerubaalovi, ili da vam je gospodar jedan čovjek? Pomislite na to, da sam ja tijelo vaše i kost vaša!" 3 Ovu izjavu njegovu rekoše braća matere njegove pred svima građanima u Šekemu, i srca njihova privinuše se Abimeleku, jer oni sebi rekoše: "Naš je brat." 4 Dadoše mu sedamdeset šekela srebra iz hrama Baal-Beritova. Ovim najmi sebi Abimelek ljude bez posjeda i drzovite, koji se pridružiše njemu. 5 On pođe onda u kuću oca svojega u Ofru i pobi braću svoju, sinove Jerubaalove, sedamdeset ljudi, na jednom kamenu. Samo osta Jotam, najmlađi sin Jerubaalov, jer se je bio skrio. 6 Nato se skupiše svi građani u Šekemu i svi stanovnici Bet-Milo, otidoše i učiniše Abimeleka kraljem kod hrasta, koji stoji u Šekemu. 7 Kad to javiše Jotamu, otide on, stade na vrh gore Gerizima i povika im u sav glas: "Čujte me, građani u Šekemu, tako vas Bog čuo! 8 Jedanput pošla drveta da pomažu sebi kralja. Rekoše maslini: 'Budi naš kralj!' 9 A maslina im reče: 'Zar ja da ostavim pretilinu svoju, koju na meni slave bogovi i ljudi, pa da idem da vladam nad drvećem?' 10 Tada rekoše drveta smokvi: 'Dođi, budi naš kralj!' 11 A smokva im reče: 'Zar ja da ostavim sladost svoju i krasni plod svoj, pa da idem da vladam nad drvećem?' 12 I rekoše drveta vinovoj lozi: 'Dođi, budi naš kralj!' 13 A vinova loza reče im: 'Zar ja da ostavim vino svoje, koje veseli Boga i ljude, pa da vladam nad drvećem?' 14 I rekoše sva drveta trnu: 'Dođi, budi naš kralj!' 15 A trn odgovori drvetima: 'Ako doista hoćete mene da pomažete sebi za kralja, onda dođite i sklonite se u sjenu moju; ako li nećete, onda neka izađe oganj iz trna i spali cedre libanonske!' 16 A sada! Ako ste vjerno i pošteno radili, kad učiniste Abimeleka kraljem, i ako ste dobro učinili Jerubaalu i kući njegovoj i nagradili mu ono, što je učinio - 17 Vi, za koje se je otac moj borio i život svoj izložio i koje je izbavio iz ruku Midjanaca, 18 A vi danas ustadoste na kuću oca mojega i pobiste sinove njegove, sedamdeset ljudi, na jednom kamenu i učiniste kraljem Abimeleka, sina sluškinje njegove, nad građanima u Šekemu zato, što je brat vaš - 19 Ako ste dakle danas vjerno i pošteno radili prema Jerubaalu i kući njegovoj, onda se veselite s Abimelekom, a on neka se veseli s vama! 20 Ako li nijeste, neka iziđe oganj od Abimeleka i spali gradane u Šekemu i Bet-Milu, i neka izađe oganj od građana u Šekemu i od Bet-Milu i spali Abimeleka!" 21 Tada pobježe Jotam i skloni se. Otide u Beru i ondje ostade bojeći se brata svojega Abimeleka. 22 I vladao je Abimelek Izraelom tri godine. 23 I posla Bog razdor među Abimeleka i među građane u Šekemu, tako da se građani u Šekemu iznevjeriše Abimeleku. 24 Tako se je imao osvetiti zločin učinjen na sedamdeset sinova Jerubaalovih i krv njihova doći na brata njihova Abimeleka, koji ih je bio ubio, i na građane u Šekemu, koji su ga bili potakli, da ubije braću svoju. 25 I građani u Šekemu pometaše mu zasjede po vrhovima gorskim, pa su plijenili svakoga, koji je prolazio mimo njih onim putem. Javiše to Abimeleku. 26 Gaal, sin Obedov, bio je naime došao sa svojom braćom, i oni su se bili nastanili u Šekemu. A građani se u Šekemu pouzdaše u njega. 27 Kad su bili izašli u polje i u svojim vinogradima imali berbu i gnječili grožđe, prirediše veselje, odoše u hram boga svojega, jedoše i piše, i psovali su Abimeleka. 28 Gaal, sin Obedov, povika: "Tko je Abimelek i tko smo mi Šekemljani, da mu moramo služiti? Nije li on sin Jerubaalov, a Zebul njegov upravitelj? Budite radije podložni ljudima Hamora, oca Šekemova! Zašto da njemu budemo podložni? 29 O kad bih ja imao u svojoj ruci taj narod! Protjerao bih Abimeleka." Tada rekoše Abimeleku: "Pojačaj vojsku svoju i kreni!" 30 A kad je Zebul, upravitelj gradski, čuo izjave Gaala, sina Obedova, razgnjevi se vrlo. 31 On posla tajno glasnike k Abimeleku i poruči mu: "Evo, Gaal, sin Obedov, dođe sa svojom braćom u Šekem. Oni sad bune grad proti tebe. 32 Ustani dakle noću s ljudima svojim i zasjedi u polju! 33 Rano ujutro, kad sunce ograne, digni se i udari na grad! Kad on onda s ljudima svojim izađe proti tebi, učini s njim, kako ti dolikuje!" 34 Tada usta Abimelek noću sa svima ljudima svojim. Zasjedoše Šekemu u četiri čete. 35 Kad Gaal, sin Obedov, izađe i pred vrata gradska stade, ispade Abimelek s ljudima svojim iz zasjede. 36 Gaal ugleda ljude i reče Zebulu: "Eno dolaze ljudi svrh gore!" A Zebul mu reče: "Od sjene gorske čine ti se ljudi." 37 Ali Gaal potvrdi još jedanput: "Eno, ljudi silaze s visa! Druga četa dolazi od čarobničkog hrasta." 38 Tada mu doviknu Zebul: "Gdje su ti sada velika usta? Ti si bio onaj, koji se je rugao: "Tko je Abimelek, da mu moramo biti podložni? Pa to su ljudi, koje si prezreo. Izađi sada i bori se s njim!" 39 I izađe Gaal pred Šekemljanima i pobi se s Abimelekom. 40 Ali ga Abimelek natjera u bijeg, i on pobježe pred njim. 41 Dok je Abimelek ostao u Arumi, istjera Zebul Gaala i braću njegovu. Tako nijesu mogli dulje da ostanu u Šekemu. 42 Kad sutradan izađoše ljudi u polje i javiše to Abimeleku, 43 Uze on vojsku, razdijeli je u tri čete i namjesti je u zasjedu u polju. A čim vidje, da su ljudi izašli iz grada, skoči na njih i pobi ih. 44 Sam Abimelek udari s četom svojom i postavi se kod vrata gradskih, a druge dvije čete udariše na sve one, koji su bili u polju, i pobiše ih. 45 Tada je Abimelek cijeli dan udarao na grad. Kad zauze grad, poubija stanovnike, razori grad i posu so po njemu. 46 A kad to čuše svi stanovnici kule šekemske, otidoše u podrum u hramu boga Berita. 47 Čim dojaviše Abimeleku, da su se tamo skupili svi stanovnici kule šekemske, 48 Izađe on sa svima ljudima svojim na goru Salmon. Tamo prihvati Abimelek za sjekiru, odsiječe granu od drveta, podiže je i metnu je na rame svoje. A ljudima svojim zapovjedi: "Što vidjeste da sam ja učinio, to brzo činite kao ja!" 49 Tada i svi ljudi, čovjek za čovjekom, odsjekoše granu od drveta, pođoše onda za Abimelekom, pometaše grane nad podrum i zapališe tako njima podrum. I tako izginuše svi stanovnici kule šekemske, oko tisuću ljudi i žena. 50 Potom otide Abimelek na Tebes, opkoli Tebes i osvoji ga. 51 Usred grada bila je tvrda kula, u koju su bili pobjegli svi ljudi i žene, svi stanovnici grada. Oni zatvoriše za sobom vrata i popeše se na krov kule. 52 Abimelek dođe sve do kule i htjede udariti na nju. Kad se posve primakao k vratima kule, da je zapali, 53 Baci jedna žena gornji mlinski kamen na glavu Abimeleku i razbi mu lubanju. 54 On brzo viknu momka, koji mu nosio oružje, i zapovjedi mu: "Izvadi mač svoj i ubij me! Inače reći će se za me: Žena ga je ubila." I probode ga momak njegov, i on umrije. 55 A kad vidješe Izraelci, da je mrtav Abimelek, vratiše se svi k svojoj kući. 56 Tako plati Bog Abimeleku za zločin, što ga je bio počinio na ocu svojemu ubivši sedamdeset braće svoje. 57 Isto tako dade Bog, da svi zločini ljudi u Šekemu natrag padnu na njihovu glavu. Tako se ispuni na njima kletva Jotama, sina Jerubaalova. X 1 Poslije Abimeleka ustade da izbavi Izraela Tola, sin Puahe, unuk Dodov, iz plemena Isakarova. On je stanovao u Šamiru na gori Efraimovoj, 2 I bio je sudac Izraelu dvadeset i tri godine. Tada umrije i bi pokopan u Šamiru. 3 Poslije njega ustade Jair iz Gileada i bio je sudac Izraelu dvadeset i dvije godine. 4 On je imao trideset sinova, koji su jahali na tridesetero magaradi i imali trideset gradova, koji se zovu do današnjega dana Šatorska sela Jairova. Leže u Gileadu. 5 Kad je umro Jair, pokopaše ga u Kamonu. 6 Sinovi Izraelovi činili su opet, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, i služili su baalima i aštartama, bogovima sirskim, bogovima sidonskim, bogovima moapskim, bogovima sinova Amonovih i bogovima filistejskim. A Gospoda su ostavili i nijesu mu služili. 7 Tada se raspali gnjev Gospodnji na Izraela, i dade ih u ruke Filistejima i u ruke sinovima Amonovim. 8 Oni su mučili i gazili sinove Izraelove u onoj godini već osamnaest godina - sve sinove Izraelove s onu stranu Jordana u zemlji amorejskoj, u Gileadu. 9 A kad su sinovi Amonovi prešli preko Jordana, da se biju i s Judom, Benjaminom i kućom Efraimovom, i sinovi Izraelovi bili u velikoj nevolji, 10 Tada zavapiše sinovi Izraelovi Gospodu i priznaše: "Sagriješismo tebi, jer ostavismo Boga svojega i služismo baalima." 11 A Gospod reče sinovima Izraelovim: "Nijesu li vas pritiskivali Egipćani, Amoreji, sinovi Amonovi, Filisteji, 12 Sidonci, Amalečani i Midjanci" Ali kad zavapiste k meni, ja sam vas izbavljao iz ruke njihove. 13 A vi ostaviste mene i služiste drugim bogovima. Zato vas više neću izbavljati. 14 Idite i vičite k onim bogovima, koje izabraste sebi! Neka vas oni izbave u nevolji vašoj!" 15 Tada sinovi Izraelovi priznaše Gospodu: "Sagriješismo. Čini s nama što ti je drago! Samo nas izbavi još ovaj put!" 16 Oni odstraniše nato tuđe bogove iz svoje sredine i stadoše opet služiti Gospodu. I njemu se sažali radi nevolje Izraelove. 17 Kad se sinovi Amonovi podigoše i u Gileadu se utaboriše, dok se sinovi Izraelovi skupiše i tabor udariše kod Mispe, 18 Reče narod, knezovi gileadski, jedan drugomu: "Tko će početi boj proti sinovima Amonovim? On neka bude poglavar svima stanovnicima u Gileadu!" XI 1 Jeftaha iz Gileada bio je jak junak. Bio je sin jedne bludnice. Gilead je bio otac Jeftahin. 2 Kad žena Gileadova rodi njemu sinove, pa kad odrastoše sinovi te žene, otjeraše Jeftahu i rekoše mu: "Ne možeš biti baštinik u obitelji našoj, jer si sin tuđe žene." 3 Tada pobježe Jeftaha od braće svoje i nastani se u zemlji Tobu. Tamo se okupiše oko Jeftahe ljudi bez imovine i pođoše s njim plijeniti. 4 I kad se poslije nekoga vremena sinovi Amonovi zaratiše sa sinovima Izraelovim, 5 I sinovi Amonovi pođoše u boj proti Izraelu, otidoše starješine gileadske da dovedu Jeftahu iz zemlje Toba. 6 Oni zamoliše Jeftahu: "Dođi i budi nam voda! Mi hoćemo da vojujemo proti sinovima Amonovim." 7 A Jeftaha odgovori starješinama gileadskim: "Nijeste li me mrzili i otjerali iz kuće oca mojega? Zašto sad dolazite k meni, kad ste u nevolji?" 8 Starješine gileadske odgovoriše Jeftahi: "Zato sad dođosmo opet k tebi: "Ako pođeš s nama i budeš vojevao proti sinovima Amonovim, bit ćeš poglavar nama, svima građanima gileadskim." 9 Tada upita Jeftaha starješine gileadske: "Ako me odvedete, da se borim proti sinovima Amonovim, i ako mi ih preda Gospod, hoću li vam tada biti poglavar?" 10 Starješine gileadske odgovoriše Jeftahi: "Gospod je svjedok po čuvenju među nama, da ćemo tako raditi, kako si zahtijevao." 11 Tako otide Jeftaha sa starješinama gileadskim. Narod ga učini svojim poglavarom i vođom. Jeftaha prinese sve svoje želje Gospodu u Mispi. 12 Potom posla Jeftaha glasnike kralju sinova Amonovih i poruči: "Što hoćeš ti od mene, te ideš proti meni, da vojuješ sa zemljom mojom 'l" 13 Kralj sinova Amonovih odgovori glasnicima Jeftahovim: "Izrael je uzeo moju zemlju, kad je došao iz Egipta, od Arnona do Jaboka i do Jordana. Daj mi je sad natrag s mirom!" 14 Ali Jeftaha posla opet glasnike kralju sinova Amonovih, 15 I poruči mu: "Ovako veli Jeftaha: "Izrael nije uzeo zemlje moapske ni zemlje sinova Amonovih. 16 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi izašli iz Egipta i putovali preko pustinje do Crvenoga mora i onda došli u Kadeš, 17 Tada je poslao Izrael glasnike kralju edomskomu s molbom: "Htio bih proći kroz tvoju zemlju. Ali kralj edomski ne posluša. I kralju moapskomu poslaše, ali ni on ne htjede. Tako ostadoše sinovi Izraelovi u Kadešu, 18 Zaputiše tada preko pustinje, zaobiđoše zemlju edomsku i zemlju moapsku i dođoše u zemlju istočno od zemlje moapske. 19 Nato poslaše sinovi Izraelovi glasnike Sihonu, kralju amorejskomu, kralju hešbonskomu, i poruči mu Izrael: "Htjeli bismo proći kroz tvoju zemlju do svojega određenog mjesta. 20 Ali Sihon ne povjerova prolazu sinova Izraelovih kroz područje njegovo. Nego Sihon skupi sav svoj narod. Utaboriše se u Jahasu, i on se je borio proti Izraelu. 21 Ali Gospod, Bog Izraelov, dade Sihona sa svom vojskom njegovom u ruke sinovima Izraelovim, koji ih pobijediše. Tako zadobi Izrael svu zemlju Amoreja, koji su prebivali u onoj zemlji, 22 I osvoji svu zemlju amorejsku od Arnona do Jaboka i od pustinje do Jordana. 23 A sada, kada je Gospod, Bog Izraelov, protjerao Amoreje zbog naroda svojega Izraela, hoćeš ti da ga odagnaš? 24 Zar nije istina, koga bog tvoj Kemoš progna, u posjed njegov onda ti stupiš? Koga dakle Gospod, Bog naš, progna zbog nas, u posjed njegov onda mi stupimo. 25 Ili si ti pođem jači od kralja moapskoga Balaka, sina Siporova? Je li se on borio s Izraelom? Je li on ratovao s njima? 26 Kad je Izrael boravio u Hešbonu i u njegovim naseobinama, u Aroeru i u njegovim naseobinama i u svim gradovima, što leže na Arnonu, tri stotine godina, zašto ih nijeste u to vrijeme natrag osvojili? 27 Ja ti ne učinih ništa na žao, nego ti meni činiš krivo, kad ratuješ s menom. Gospod, sudac, danas će suditi između sinova Izraelovih i sinova Amonovih." 28 Ali Kralj sinova Amonovih ne posluša riječi, što mu ih poruči Jeftaha. 29 Tada siđe duh Gospodnji na Jeftahu, i on prođe kroz Gilead i Manaseh. Nato pođe u Mispu u Gileadu, i od Mispe u Gileadu podiže se proti sinovima Amonovim. 30 A Jeftaha učini Gospodu ovaj zavjet: "Ako sinove Amonove predaš posve u moje ruke, 31 Onda ima onaj, koji mi iz vrata kuće moje dođe u susret, ako se vratim kući pobjedonosan od sinova Amonovih, pripasti Gospodu, i ja ću ga prinijeti za žrtvu paljenicu." 32 I tako pođe Jeftaha proti sinovima Amonovim, da se bije s njima, i Gospod mu ih posve predade u ruke. 33 On ih silno porazi od Aroera do u okolinu Minita, dvadeset gradova, i do Abel-Keramima. Tako su bili sinovi Amonovi poniženi pred sinovima Izraelovim. 34 A kad se vraćao Jeftaha kući svojoj u Mispu, izađe mu u susret kći njegova s bubnjevima i sviralama. Ona mu je bila jedino dijete; osim nje nije imao ni sina Ni kćeri. 35 Kad je ugleda, razdrije haljine svoje i povika: "Jao, kćeri moja! Ti me snizuješ duboko! Jest, ti si, koja me baca u nesreću. Ja sam učinio zavjet Gospodu i ne mogu ga poreći." 36 Ona mu reče: "Oče moj, kad si učinio zavjet Gospodu, izvrši na meni, što si zavjetovao, jer ti je dao Gospod da se osvetiš neprijateljima svojim, sinovima Amonovim." 37 Onda zamoli oca svojega: "Neka bi mi se dopustilo ovo: "Daj mi još dva mjeseca vremena! Htjela bih otići, na gore se popeti i sa svojim prijateljicama svoje djevojaštvo oplakati." 38 On joj odgovori: "Otidi!" I pusti je na dva mjeseca. I ona otide sa svojim prijateljicama, i po gorama je oplakivala svoje djevojaštvo. 39 A poslije dva mjeseca vrati se k ocu svojemu, i on izvrši na njoj zavjet svoj, što ga je bio učinio. Ona još nije bila spoznala čovjeka otada je običaj u Izraelu, 40 Da svake godine izlaze kćeri Izraelove, da plaću za kćerju Jeftahe iz Gileada, četiri dana u godini. XII 1 I podigoše se ljudi od plemena Efraimova. Otidoše na sjever i zapitaše Jeftahu: "Zašto si izašao u boj proti sinovima Amonovim, a nas nijesi pozvao da idemo s tobom. Sad ćemo ti zapaliti kuću tvoju nad glavom." 2 Jeftah im reče: "Ja i narod moj imali smo tešku borbu sa sinovima Amonovim. Ja sam vas pozvao, ali me vi ne izbaviste iz ruku njihovih. 3 Kad sam vidio, da me vi nećete pomoći, metnuh ja glavu u torbu i pođoh proti sinovima Amonovim, i Gospod mi ih dade u ruke. Pa zašto danas dolazite proti meni, da me napadnete?" 4 Tada Jeftaha podiže sve ljude od Gileada i udari na Efraimovce. I Gileadovci poraziše Efraimovce. Ovi su naime bili rekli: "Bjegunci Efraimovci vi ste Gilead leži usred Efraima, usred Manaseha," 5 Gilead zauze gazove jordanske u Efraim, I kad bi koji bjegunac Efraimovac zamolio: "Htio bi prijeći", upitali bi ga ljudi od Gileada: "Jesi li iz Efraima?" Ako bi odgovorio: "Nijesam", 6 Onda bi mu zapovjedili: "Reci dakle Šibolet!" Kad bi rekao "Šibolet", jer ne bi pravo izgovorio, uhvatili bi ga i zaklali bi ga na gazovima jordanskim. Tako pogibe tada četrdeset i dvije tisuće ljudi iz Efraima. 7 Jeftaha je sudio Izraelu šest godina. Tada umrije Jeftaha iz Gileada i bi pokopan u jednom gradu Gileadovu. 8 Poslije njega sudio je u Izraelu Ibsan iz Betlehema. 9 On je imao trideset sinova i trideset kćeri. On ih poudava van, i trideset kćeri dovede sinovima svojim izvan. Sudio je Izraelu sedam godina. 10 Kad umrije Ibsan, bi pokopan u Betlehemu. 11 Poslije njega sudio je u Izraelu Elon iz Zebuluna. Deset godina sudio je on u Izraelu. 12 Kad umrije Elon iz Zebuluna, bi pokopan u Ajalonu u zemlji Zebuluna. 13 Poslije njega sudio je u Izraelu Abdon, sin Hilelov iz Piratona. 14 On je imao četrdeset sinova i trideset unuka, koji su jahali sedamdesetero magaradi. Sudio je Izraelu osam godina. 15 Izakako je Abdon, sin Hilelov iz Piratona, bio umro, bi pokopan u Piratonu u zemlji Efraimu na gori Amalečana. XIII 1 Kad su sinovi Izraelovi opet činili, što se nije dopadalo Gospodu, dade ih Gospod u ruke Filistejima za četrdeset godina. 2 A živio je tada jedan čovjek iz Zorahe od plemena sinova Danovih po imenu Manoah. Žena je njegova bila nerotkinja i nije bila još rodila. 3 Tada se javi toj ženi Anđeo Gospodnji i reče joj: "Eto, ti si nerotkinja i još nijesi rodila. Ali ćeš zatrudnjeti i rodit ćeš sina. 4 Od sada pripazi na sebe! Ne pij ni vina ni jakoga pića i ne jedi ništa nečisto! 5 Kad zatrudniš i rodiš sina, tada britva ne smije doći na glavu njegovu, jer već od rođenja svojega dječak mora biti nazirej Božji. On će kao prvak izbavljati Izraela iz ruku Filisteja." 6 žena otide i dojavi mužu svojemu: "Čovjek Božji dođe k meni. Izgledao je kao Anđeo Božji, pun dostojanstva. Ja ga ne upitah, odakle je. Niti mi on reče svoje ime. 7 On mi reče: "Eto, zatrudnjet ćeš i rodit ćeš sina. Od sada ne pij niti vina niti jakoga pića i ne jedi ništa nečisto, jer od materina krila pa do dana smrti svoje ima dječak da bude nazirej Božji." 8 Tada upravi Manoah ovu molitvu Gospodu: "Oproštenje, Gospode, čovjek Božji, kojega si poslao, neka još jedanput dođe k nama i neka nam očituje, što ćemo činiti s dječakom, koji se ima roditi!" 9 I Bog usliši molitvu Manoahinu. Anđeo Božji dođe još jedanput k ženi, kad je bila u polju Jer muž njezin Manoah nije bio kod nje, 10 Otrča žena brže i javi to mužu svojemu. Ona mu pripovjedi: "Eto, javi mi se opet onaj čovjek, koji mi je onda došao." 11 Manoah ustade i pođe za ženom svojom. Kad dođe k čovjeku, zapita ga: "Jesi li ti čovjek, koji je govorio sa ženom?" On odgovori: "Jesam." 12 A Manoah zapita: "Ako se riječi tvoje ispune, koji su onda propisi za dječaka i kako će se činiti s njim?" 13 Anđeo Gospodnji reče Manouhi: "Žena neka se čuva od svega, što sam joj rekao! 14 Ne smije ništa uživati, što dolazi od vinove loze. Vina i opojnih pića ne smije piti i ništa nečisto jesti. Sve, što sam joj zapovjedio, neka drži!" 15 Tada reče Manoah Anđelu Gospodnjemu: "Rado bismo te pozvali i preda te iznijeli jare." 16 A Anđeo Gospodnji reče Manouhi: "Da me i pozoveš, neću ipak ništa jesti od jela tvojega. Ali ako hoćeš zgotoviti žrtvu paljenicu, prinesi je Gospodu!" Kako Manoah nije znao, da je to bio Anđeo Gospodnji, 17 Zapita Manoah Anđela Gospodnjega: "Kako ti je ime? Htjeli bismo ti zahvaliti, ako bi se ispunilo tvoje obećanje." 18 A Anđeo Gospodnji reče mu: "Što pitaš za ime moje, vidiš ono je: "Čudesan." 19 Nato Manoah uze jare i prinos i žrtvova Gospodu na hridini. Tada se dogodi čudo, a Manoah i žena njegova gledali su. 20 Kad se je naime podizao plamen sa žrtvenika k nebu, podiže se Anđeo Gospodnji u plamenu žrtvenika Kad to vidješe Manoah i žena njegova, padoše ničice na zemlju na svoje lice. 21 I Anđeo se Gospodnji ne javi više mužu i ženi njegovoj. I spoznade Manoah, da je to bio Anđeo Gospodnji, 22 I reče Manoah ženi svojoj: "Mi moramo sigurno umrijeti, jer vidjesmo Boga." 23 A žena njegova odgovori mu: "Kad bi htio Bog da nas usmrti, ne bi primio od nas žrtve paljenice ni prinosa i ne bi nam dao da sve to vidimo i tako što čujemo." 24 Kad žena rodi sina, nadjenu mu ime Samson. Dječak je odrastao, i Gospod ga je blagoslovio. 25 Duh Gospodnji poče djelovati u njemu u Mahaneh-Danu između Zorah i Eštaola. XIV 1 Kad Samson siđe u Tamnahu, upozna u Tamnahi jednu filistejsku ženu. 2 Kad se je vratio kući, pripovijedao je ocu svojemu i materi svojoj: "Upoznao sam u Tamnahi jednu filistejsku ženu. Oženite me njom!" 3 A otac njegov i mati njegova odgovoriše mu: "Zar nema žene među kćerima tvoje braće i u svemu narodu našemu, da se ideš ženiti kod neobrezanih Filisteja?" A Samson izjavi ocu svojemu: "Njom me oženi, jer mi se ona dopada." 4 Otac njegov i mati njegova nijesu naime znali, da je to od Gospoda, jer je ovaj tražio zadjevicu s Filistejima. Tada su vladali Filisteji nad Izraelom. 5 I tako side Samson s ocem svojim i s materom svojom u Tamnahu. Kad dođoše do vinograda timnahskih, napade ga iznenada ričući mlad lav. 6 I Duh Gospodnji dođe na njega, i on rastrga lava popola, kako se rastrga popola jare, a nije imao ništa u ruci. Ocu svojemu i materi svojoj ne pripovjedi, što je učinio. 7 Tada ode dalje i porazgovori se sa ženom. Ona omilje Samsonu. 8 Kad je iza nekoliko vremena opet došao, da je odvede, i kad se svrnu, da vidi mrtvoga lava, nađe se u truplu lava roj pčela i med. 9 On ga izvadi u ruke svoje i jeo ga je idući dalje. Kad dođe k ocu svojemu i k materi svojoj, dade im da jedu, a ne reče im, da je iz trupla lavova izvadio med. 10 Nato siđe otac njegov k ženi, i Samson učini ondje gozbu, jer tako bi činili mladi ljudi. 11 Kad ga oni vidješe, dadoše mu trideset svadbenih drugova, da budu s njim. 12 Ovima reče Samson: "Ja ću vam zagonenuti zagonetku. Ako mi je odgonetnete za sedam dana gozbe, dat ću vam trideset košulja i trideset svečanih haljina. 13 A ako mi je ne odgonetnete, vi ćete dati meni trideset košulja i trideset svečanih haljina." Oni ga pozvaše: "Zagonetni zagonetku svoju! Da čujemo!" 14 On im reče: "Od onoga, koji jede, izađe jelo i od jakoga slatko." Ne mogoše odgonetnuti zagonetku tri dana. 15 Sedmi dan rekoše ženi Samsonovoj: "Nagovori muža svojega, da nam riješi zagonetku! Inače spalit ćemo tebe i kuću oca tvojega. Jeste li nas zato pozvali, da nas osiromašite, nije li tako?" 16 I zaplaka žena Samsonova pred njim i reče: "Ti na me samo mrziš i ne ljubiš me. Ti mi nijesi rekao rješenje zagonetke, što si je zagonetnuo zemljacima mojim." On joj reče: "Ni ocu svojemu ni materi svojoj nijesam je izdao, a tebi da je kažem?" 17 Kad je ona tako pred njim plakala za sedam dana, dok je trajala svečanost, reče joj sedmi dan. Toliko je bila navalila na njega. I ona izdade rješenje zagonetke zemljacima svojim. 18 Tada rekoše ljudi grada sedmi dan, prije nego zađe sunce: "Što je slađe od meda i što je jače od lava?" On im odgovori: "Da nijeste orali na mojoj junici, ne biste nikada pogodili moje zagonetke." 19 Tada dođe na njega Duh Gospodnji. On side u Aškelon, pobi ondje trideset ljudi između njih, uze im odijelo njihovo i dade svečane haljine onima, koji su bili odgonetnuli zagonetku. Bio je vrlo rasrđen i otide kući oca svojega. 20 A žena Samsonova udade se za jednoga od njegovih svadbenih drugova, koji su mu bili pridruženi. Samson opustoši ljetinu Filisteja i razbi ih tisuću magarećom čeljušću. XV 1 Poslije nekoga vremena, u dane ječmene žetve, htjede Samson da pohodi ženu svoju i donese joj jare Kad zamoli: "Htio bih ući k ženi svojoj u ložnicu", ne dopusti mu otac njezin da uđe, 2 Nego odgovori otac njezin: "Mislio sam, da ti ona nije po volji. Zato je dadoh jednomu od tvojih svadbenih drugova. Ali njezina mlađa sestra još je ljepša od nje. Možeš je dobiti mjesto nje." 3 Samson im odgovori: "Ovaj put nijesam Filistejima odgovoran, ako im učinim što zlo. 4 I otide Samson i uhvati trista lisica, uzme zublje, okrenu rep prema repu i metnu po jednu zublju među dva repa, 5 Tada zapali zublje, pusti ih u žita Filisteja i zapali tako snopove, biljke, vinograde i masline. 6 Kad upitaše Filisteji: "Tko je to učinio?" Odgovoriše: "Samson, zet Timnaćaninov, jer mu uze njegovu ženu i dade je jednomu od njegovih svadbenih drugova." Tada odoše Filisteji i spališe nju i oca njezina. 7 A Samson im reče: "Jer to učiniste, neću prije mirovati, dok vam se ne osvetim." 8 I udari sve, koje stiže, teškim udarima od listova do bedara. Potom ode i nastani se u pećini Etama. 9 Tada izađoše Filisteji, utaboriše se u Judi i raširiše se kod Lehija, 10 Kad Judejci upitaše: "Zašto ste izašli k nama?", odgovoriše: "Izašli smo da uhvatimo Samsona i da mu učinimo, kako je on nama učinio," 11 Tada izađe tri tisuće ljudi od Jude k pećini Etama i upitaše Samsona: "Ne znaš li, da su Filisteji gospodari naši? Što si nam to učinio?" On im reče: "Kako su oni učinili meni, tako ja učinih njima." 12 Oni mu rekoše: "Došli smo da te uhvatimo i da te predamo Filistejima." Samson ih zamoli: "Zakunite mi se, da me nećete pogubiti!" 13 Oni mu odgovoriše: "Nećemo, mi ćemo te samo uhvatiti i njima predati: "nećemo te pogubiti." Nato ga svezaše sa dva nova uza i odvedoše ga iz pećine. 14 Kada on dođe u Lehi i Filisteji istrčaše pred njega vičući od radosti, tada dođe na njega Duh Gospodnji, i uža na rukama njegovim postaše kao laneni konci, što ih opurio oganj, i spadoše sveze s ruku njegovih. 15 On nađe čeljust magareću sirovu, pruži ruku svoju, prihvati je i pobi njom tisuću ljudi. 16 Tada reče Samson: "Čeljušću magarećom pobih jednu četu zločinaca, dvije čete zločinaca, čeljušću magarećom pobih tisuću ljudi." 17 Kad je s tim bio gotov, baci čeljust iz ruke. Otada nazvaše ono mjesto Ramot Lehi. 18 Jer je bio žedan jako, zavapi Gospodu i pomoli se: "Ti si dao da sluga tvoj dobije ovu pobjedu veliku. A sada moram da umrem od žeđi i da padnem u ruke neobrezanima." 19 Tada otvori Bog jednu kotlinu, kakvih je naći kod Lehija, i proteče iz nje voda. Kad se je napio odatle, povrati mu se duh životni, i oživje opet. Zato se prozva onaj izvor En Hakore. On je još u Lehiju do današnjega dana. 20 On je sudio u Izraelu za vremena vladavine filistejske dvadeset godina. XVI 1 Kad jedanput Samson dođe u Gazu, vidje tamo jednu bludnicu i uvrati se k njoj. 2 I stanovnicima u Gazi javilo se: "Samson je došao ovamo." Oni se strkaše i vrebaše ga cijelu noć na vratima gradskim, a držali su se cijelu noć mirno. Rekoše: "Dok svane, ubit ćemo ga." 3 Ali je Samson ležao samo do ponoći. U ponoći ustade, uhvati krila gradskih vrata zajedno s oba dovratnika, izvali ih zajedno s prijevornicom, metnu ih na ramena svoja i odnese ih navrh gore naprema Hebronu. 4 Poslije toga zamilova djevojku u dolini Soreku. Zvala se je Delila. 5 Dođoše k njoj knezovi filistejski i rekoše joj: Nagovaraj ga i iskušaj, gdje stoji njegova velika snaga, i kako bismo ga mogli svladati i svezati, da ga učinimo malenim! Mi ćemo ti onda dati svaki po tisuću i što srebrnih šekela." 6 I Delila uze nagovarati Samsona: "Hajde kaži mi, gdje stoji tvoja velika snaga i čim bi se moralo tebe svezati, da te se svlada!" 7 Samson joj odgovori: "Da me se sveže sa sedam gužava sirovih, još neosušenih, postao bih slab i bio bih kao drugi čovjek." 8 I donesoše joj knezovi filistejski sedam gužava sirovih, još neosušenih, i ona ga sveza njima. 9 A sjedili su ljudi u njezinoj sobi u zasjedi. I ona mu povika: "Eto Filisteji na te, Samsone!" A on pokida gužve, kao što se trga konac od kudjelje, kad se primakne ognju. I ne doznade se za snagu njegovu. 10 Onda reče Delila Samsonu: "Eto, prevario si me i slagao si mi. Kaži mi sad, čim te se može svezati!" 11 On joj reče: "Da me se sveže novim užima, što se još nijesu rabili u radu, postao bih slab i bio bih kao drugi čovjek." 12 I Delila uze nova uža i sveza ga njima. I ona mu povika: "Eto Filisteja na te, Samsone!" Sjedili su naime ljudi u sobi u zasjedi. A on ih istrga s ruku svojih kao konac. 13 A Delila reče Samsonu: "Do sada si me varao i lagao mi. Ali kaži mi, čim te se može svezati?" On joj odgovori: "Da sedam vlasi na glavi mojoj priviješ na vratilo!" 14 Kad je ona zabila kolčić, povika mu: "Eto Filisteja na te, Samsone!" Tada se on probudi od sna i istrže kolac, osnovu i vratilo. 15 Opet mu ona reče: "Kako možeš tvrditi, da si mi dobar, kad srce tvoje nije kod mene? Već si me tri puta prevario i nijesi mi rekao, u ćemu stoji tvoja velika snaga." 16 I kad mu je svaki dan dodijavala svojim riječima i tako ga mučila, da mu je život bio ogorčen, 17 Otvori joj cijelo svoje srce i reče joj: "Nikad nije britva došla na moju glavu, jer sam od krila materina nazirej Božji. Da mi se obrije glava, ostavila bi me snaga moja. Postao bih slab i bio bih kao drugi čovjek." 18 Tada vidje Delila, da joj je otvorio cijelo srce svoje. Ona dade pozvati knezove filistejske i reći im: "Ovaj put morate doći. On je otvorio cijelo srce svoje." Knezovi filistejski dođoše k njoj i donesoše novce sa sobom. 19 A ona ga uspava na koljenima svojim i dozva čovjeka, te mu obrija sedam vlasi na glavi njegovoj. Tako ga ona učini slabim, i ostavi ga snaga njegova. 20 I kad ona povika: "Eto Filisteja na te, Samsone", probudi se on od sna i pomisli: "Oslobodit ću se kao uvijek, kada se stresem." On naime nije znao, da je Gospod odstupio od njega. 21 Tada ga uhvatiše Filisteji, iskopaše mu oči, odvedoše ga u Gazu i okovaše ga u gvozdene okove. On je morao u tamnici mlin okretati. 22 A kosa na glavi njegovoj opet je pomalo rasla, izakako je bila obrijana. 23 I knezovi filistejski skupiše se da prinesu veliku žrtvu svojemu bogu Dagonu i da svetkuju veselu svetkovinu, jer rekoše: "Naš bog predade u naše ruke našega neprijatelja Samsona." 24 Kad ga vidješe, hvalili su ljudi svojega boga; jer rekoše: "Naš bog predade u naše ruke našega neprijatelja, koji je zatirao zemlju našu i pobio mnoge od nas." 25 I kad se razigralo srce njihovo, povikaše: "Zovite Samsona, da nam poigra!" I dovedoše Samsona iz tamnice, i on morade pred njima igrati. Bili su ga namjestili među stupove. 26 A Samson reče dječaku, koji ga je držao za ruku: "Pusti me i pomozi mi, da opipam stupove, na kojima stoji kuća! Htio bih se nasloniti na njih." 27 Kuća je bila puna ljudi i žena. Svi knezovi filistejski bili su ondje. Na krovu je bilo oko tri tisuće ljudi i žena, što su gledali, kako Samson igra. 28 A Samson upravi Gospodu ovu molitvu: "Svemogući Gospode, spomeni me se i daj mi samo još ovaj put snagu, o Bože, da se osvetim Filistejima za jedno od moja obadva oka!" 29 Tada Samson uhvati oba srednja stupa, na kojima je stajala kuća, i nasloni se na njih, na jedan desnom, a na drugi lijevom rukom svojom. 30 Povika: "Hoću eto da umrem s Filistejima!" I sa svom silom nagnu se naprijed. I sruši se kuća na knezove i na sve ljude, koji su bili u njoj. Broj mrtvih, koje on pobi umirući, bio je veći od broja onih, koje pobi za života svojega. 31 Braća njegova i sva obitelj njegova dođoše, uzeše ga, ponesoše ga i pokopaše ga između Zorahe i Eštaola u grobu njegova oca Manoahe, On je sudio u Izraelu dvadeset godina. XVII 1 Na gori Efraimovoj prebivao je jedan čovjek po imenu Mikah. 2 On reče materi svojoj: "Tisuća i sto srebrnih šekela, što su ti bili ukradeni, i zbog kojih si izustila kletvu, i to dapače preda mnom, evo, to je srebro u mene. Ja sam ga uzeo." Mati njegova odgovori: "Gospod neka te blagoslovi, sine moj!" 3 Kad je on vratio tisuću i što srebrnih šekela materi svojoj, reče mati njegova: "Dajem to srebro kao posvetni dar iz svoje ruke Gospodu za svojega sina, da se napravi od njega lik rezan i liven. Zato ti ga dajem natrag." 4 Kad on opet dade srebro materi svojoj, uze mati njegova dvjesta srebrnih šekela i dade ih zlataru, koji od toga napravi lik rezan i liven. Bio je postavljen u kući Mikahovoj. 5 Mikah je imao sada bogomolju. On uz to napravi efod i terafe i posveti jednoga od svojih sinova, koji mu je tada služio kao svećenik. 6 U ono vrijeme nije bilo kralja u Izraelu. Svaki je činio, što mu je bilo drago. 7 Živio je tada jedan mlad čovjek iz Betlehema u Judi, iz plemena Judina. On je bio Levit i boravio je tamo kao stranac. 8 Čovjek otide iz grada Betlehema u Judi, da se nastani na kojem prikladnom mjestu kao stranac. Tako na svojemu putu dođe u goru Efraimovu do kuće Mikahove. 9 Mikah ga upita: "Odakle dolaziš?" On mu odgovori: "Ja sam Levit iz Betlehema u Judi i na putu sam, da se gdjegod nastanim." 10 Mikah ga zamoli: "Ostani kod mene i budi mi otac i svećenik. Ja ću ti davati deset srebrnih šekela na godinu, čitavo odijelo i hranu." Levit pristade na to. 11 Otada je stanovao Levit kod njega, i mladi čovjek bio mu je kao jedan od sinova njegovih. 12 Mikah namjesti Levita, i mladi čovjek postade njegov svećenik i stanovao je u kući Mikahovoj, 13 Mikah pomisli: "Sada znam, da će me Gospod blagosloviti, jer imam Levita za svećenika." XVIII 1 U ono vrijeme nije bilo kralja u Izraelu. Tada je pleme Danovo tražilo sebi baštinski posjed, gdje bi se nastanilo; jer mu dotada nije bila još dopala baština među plemenima Izraelovim. 2 Zato poslaše sinovi Danovi iz plemena svojega pet ljudi, ljude osobito valjane, iz graničnoga područja, iz Zorahe i Eštaola, da uhode i upoznaju zemlju. Oni im rekoše: "Idite i uhodite zemlju!" I oni dođoše u goru Efraimovu, do kuće Mikahove, gdje prenoćiše. 3 Kad su bili kod kuće Mikahove i poznali glas mladoga Levita, uvratiše se tamo i upitaše ga: "Tko te dovede ovamo? Što radiš tu? Što zaslužuješ ovdje?" 4 On im odgovori: "Tako i tako učini Mikah s menom. On me nagovori, i ja postadoh njegov svećenik." 5 Oni mu rekoše: "Pa upitaj Boga, da znamo, hoće li nam biti sretan put, na koji pođosmo!" 6 Nato im svećenik dade odluku. "Idite s mirom! Po volji je Bogu, kojim idete." 7 Tako pođe dalje tih pet ljudi, dođoše u Laiš i vidješe, da ljudi, što su tamo prebivali, živu po običaju Sidonaca bezbrižno, tiho i mirno. Ni jedan nije zametao svađe. Moglo se je nesmetano uživati svoj posjed. Bili su daleko od Sidonaca i s ostalim svijetom nijesu imali nikakva saobraćaja. 8 Pa kad se vratiše k braći svojoj u Zorah i Eštaol, upitaše ih braća njihova: "Što nam imate dojaviti?" 9 Oni odgovoriše: "Ustajte, idimo na njih, jer vidjesmo zemlju, koja je doista vrlo dobra. Hoćete li biti još neodlučni? Ne skanjujte se da zaputite, tamo otidete i zemlju zaposjednete! 10 Kada dođete tamo, naći ćete narod bezbrižan, zemlju vrlo prostranu - Bog je daje u ruke vaše - i mjesto, kojemu ne manjka ništa, što ima na zemlji." 11 Tada se podiže odanle šest stotina ljudi naoružanih iz plemena Danova od Zorahe i Eštaola. 12 Oni se na svojemu putu utaboriše kod Kirjat-Jearima u Judi. Zato se zove ono mjesto Mahaneh Dan do današnjega dana. Leži zapadno od Kirjat-Jearima. 13 Odatle pođoše dalje u goru Efraimovu i dođoše do kuće Mikahove. 14 Petorica ljudi, koji su bili izašli da uhode zemlju Laiš, obratiše se braći svojoj ovim riječima: "A znate li, da se u ovim kućama nalaze efod, terafe i lik rezan i liven? Sada gledajte, što ćete raditi!" 15 I oni se svratiše onamo, uđoše u kuću mladoga Levita, u kuću Mikahovu i pozdraviše ga. 16 šest stotina naoružanih sinova Danovih ostade pred vratima. 17 Petorica ljudi, koji su bili izašli da uhode zemlju i ovamo došli, uniđoše gore i uzeše lik rezani, efod, terafe i lik liveni, dok je svećenik ostao kod šest stotina naoružanih ljudi pred vratima. 18 Kad su oni bili unišli u kuću Mikahovu i uzeli lik rezani, efod, terafe i lik liveni, upita ih svećenik: "Što radite tu?" 19 Oni mu odgovoriše: "Tiho, metni ruku na usta, pođi s nama i budi naš otac i svećenik! Je li bolje za te, da budeš svećenik za kuću samo jednoga čovjeka ili svećenik za jedno pleme i porodicu u Izraelu?" 20 Obradovan time, uze svećenik efod, terafe i lik rezani i pridruži se ljudima. 21 Oni se digoše i otidoše dalje. Djecu, stado i blago postaviše naprijed. 22 Kad su se bili udaljili od kuće Mikahove, ljudi, što su stanovali u kućama kod kuće Mikahove, skupiše se i pođoše u potjeru za sinovima Danovim. 23 Kad su dovikali sinove Danove, okrenuše se ovi i upitaše Mikahu: "Što ti je, te si skupio te ljude?" 24 On odgovori: "Mojega boga, što sam ga načinio, uzeli ste mi zajedno sa svećenikom i otišli ste. Što mi još osta? Kako me možete još pitati: "Što ti je?" 25 A sinovi Danovi odgovoriše mu: "Ne viči dalje za nama! Inače mogli bi se gnjevni ljudi na vas navaliti, i mogli bi izginuti ti i tvoji l" 26 I sinovi Danovi otidoše dalje. A Mikah videći, da su oni jači od njega, vrati se i otide kući svojoj. 27 A oni odvedoše sa sobom djelo Mikahovo i svećenika, koji je bio kod njega, i dođoše u Laiš, gdje su prebivali tihi i mirni ljudi, pobiše ih oštricom mača, spališe grad ognjem, 28 A nitko mu ne dođe u pomoć, jer je ležao daleko od Sidona i nije imao saobraćaja s ostalim svijetom. Ležao je naime u dolini kod Bet-Rehoba. Kad su poslije opet sazidali grad, naseliše se tamo, 29 I nazvaše grad Dan po imenu svojega pradjeda Dana, koji je bio sin Izraelov. A prije se grad zvao Laiš. 30 I sinovi Danovi namjestiše sebi onaj lik rezani, i Jonatan, sin Geršoma, sina Manasehova, i sinovi njegovi bili su svećenici kod plemena Danova sve do vremena, kad je zemlja bila odvedena u ropstvo. 31 I bio im je namješten onaj lik rezani, što ga je bio napravio Mikah za sve vrijeme, dokle je kuća Božja bila u Šilu. XIX 1 U ono vrijeme, kad još nije bilo kralja u Izraelu, boravio je jedan Levit na kraju gore Efraimove kao stranac. On je bio sebi uzeo djevojku iz Betlehema u Judi za inoču, 2 Inoča njegova bila mu je nevjerna, pa otide od njega natrag u očinsku kuću svoju u Betlehem u Judi. Ona je bila tamo već četiri mjeseca, 3 Kad ustade muž njezin i otide za njom, da je nagovori, neka se vrati. On je imao sa sobom momka svojega i dva magarca. Kad ga ona uvede u kuću oca svojega i kad ga ugleda otac djevojčin, izađe mu veselo u susret. 4 Jer ga je tast njegov, otac djevojčin, nagonio, ostade tri dana kod njega. Jeli su i pili zajedno, i noćivali su tamo. 5 Četvrti dan, kad su bili ustali rano, i on htio da ide, reče otac djevojčin zetu svojemu: "Okrijepi se još zalogajem kruha! Onda možete putovati." 6 Sjedoše oni, i obojica su jeli i pili zajedno, Tada zamoli otac djevojčin muža: "Hajde još jedanput prenoći i budi veseo!" 7 A kad čovjek ustade da ide, navali na njega tast njegov, da još jedanput prenoći, 8 Kad se petoga dana diže rano ujutro da ide, zamoli opet otac djevojčin: "Ali okrijepi se najprije i čekajte, dok se nagne dan na zapad!" I tako jedoše obojica zajedno. 9 Kad onda ustade čovjek da ide zajedno s inočom svojom i sa slugom svojim, reče mu tast njegov, otac djevojčin: "Eto, dan se je nagnuo na zapad. Sad će večer. Prenoćite ovdje! Eto, dan je da zađe, prenoći ovdje i budi veseo! Sutra možete onda uraniti na put, i možeš se vratiti kući." 10 Ali čovjek ne htjede još jedanput prenoćiti, nego ustade, otide i dođe do u blizinu Jebusa, a to je Jerusalem. Imao je sa sobom dva magarca osedlana. I njegova inoča bila je s njim, 11 Kad su bili kod Jebusa, a dan se bio već jako nagnuo, reče sluga gospodaru svojemu: "Hajde, svratimo se u taj grad jebusejski i prenoćimo u njemu!" 12 A gospodar njegov reče mu: "Nećemo se svraćati u tuđ grad, koji ne pripada sinovima Izraelovim. Ići ćemo dalje do Gibee." 13 Još reče slugi svojemu: "Hajde brže da stignemo u koje od tih mjesta i da prenoćimo u Gibei ili u Rami!" 14 Tako otidoše dalje svojim putem. Sunce im zađe, kad su bili u blizini Gibee, koja je Benjaminova. 15 Ovamo se svratiše, da prenoće u Gibei, Kad je bio unutri i sjeo na trgu gradskom, nije bilo nikoga, koji bi ih primio u kuću svoju da prenoće. 16 Tada se je uveče vraćao jedan starac s posla svojega u polju. Čovjek je bio iz gore Efraimove i boravio kao stranac u Gibei, dok su stanovnici mjesta bili sinovi Benjaminovi. 17 I on podiže oči i ugleda na trgu gradskom putnika. Kad ga upita starac: "Kamo ideš i odakle dolaziš?" 18 Odgovori mu on: "Mi smo na putu od Betlehema u Judi u nutrinu gore Efraimove. Odanle sam ja. Putovao sam u Betlehem u Judi, a sada idem kući Gospodnjoj. Ali nitko me ne prima u kuću svoju. 19 Mi imamo slame i hrane za magarce svoje i kruha i vina za se, za sluškinju tvoju i za momka, koji pripada nama, slugama tvojim. Imamo svega dosta. 20 Tada reče starac: "Ti si meni dobro došao. Moja će biti briga, ako ti što bude manjkalo. Nikako ne smiješ prenoćiti na trgu." 21 Uvede ga tada u svoju kuću i nahrani magarce. Kad sebi opraše noge, jedoše i piše. 22 Dok su se veselili, ljudi iz grada, zločinci, opkoliše kuću, stadoše lupati na vrata i zatražiše od starca, gospodara kuće: "Izvedi čovjeka, koji ti se je svratio! Hoćemo da se pomiješamo s njim." 23 Čovjek, gospodar kuće, izađe k njima van i reče im: "Ali nemojte, braćo moja! Ne činite zla! Kad je čovjek ušao u moju kuću, ne smijete učiniti takvu sramotu. 24 Izvest ću vam kćer svoju, djevojku, i inoču njegovu. Njima možete silu nanijeti i činiti s njima što vam je volja! Ali na tom čovjeku ne smijete počiniti takvu sramotu." 25 A kad ga ljudi ne htjedoše poslušati, uze čovjek inoču njegovu i izvede je k njima na ulicu. Oni je zlorabiše i cijelu noć do zore činili su s njom svoje nevaljaštine. Pustiše je istom u zoru. 26 U zoru dođe žena i pade pred kućnim vratima čovjeka, kod kojega je stanovao gospodar njezin, i ostade tu ležeći, dok se ne svanu. 27 Kad je gospodar njezin ujutro ustao, kućna vrata otvorio i izašao da ide dalje, ležala je žena, inoča njegova, pred kućnim vratima s rukama na pragu. 28 On joj reče: "Ustani! Poći ćemo!": "Ali ne dobi odgovora. Tada je metnu na magarca, i čovjek ustade i otide u mjesto svoje. 29 Kad je došao kući, uze nož, prihvati inoču svoju, isječe je član po član na dvanaest komada i razasla ih u sve krajeve Izraelove. 30 Svaki, koji to vidje, povika: "Tako što od izlaska sinova Izraelovih iz Egipta do danas nije se još nikada dogodilo i nikada se nije doživjelo. Promislite o tom, stvorite odluku i radite!" XX 1 Tada izađoše svi sinovi Izraelovi, i skupi se zajednica od Dana do Beer-Šebe, i zemlja Gilead, kao jedan čovjek pred Gospodom u Mispi, 2 I glavari svega naroda, svih plemena Izraelovih, nađoše se u skupštini naroda Božjega, četiri stotine tisuća ljudi pješaka, mačevima naoružanih. 3 Sinovi Benjaminovi doznaše, da su sinovi Izraelovi otišli u Mispu. A sinovi Izraelovi upitaše: "Kažite, kako se je dogodilo to zlo!" 4 Levit, muž žene, koja je bila ubijena, dade ovaj izvještaj: "Dođoh s inočom u Gibeu u Benjaminu, da prenoćim. 5 Građani u Gibei ustadoše na me i noću opkoliše kuću, u kojoj sam se nalazio. Htjedoše me ubiti; a inoču moju zlostaviše tako, da je umrla. 6 Tada uzeh inoču svoju, isjekoh je na komade i razaslah ih u sve krajeve baštine Izraelove, jer počiniše grozovitu sramotu u Izraelu. 7 I sada, vi sinovi Izraelovi svi skupa, stvorite savjet i djelo!" 8 Tada se diže sav narod kao jedan čovjek i povika: "Ni jedan od nas ne smije ići k Šatoru svojemu, i ni jedan od nas ne smije se vraćati kući svojoj! 9 Eto, s Gibeahom učinimo ovako: "Neka ždrijeb govori proti njoj! 10 Uzet ćemo iz svih plemena Izraelovih po deset ljudi od stotine i po stotinu od tisuće i po tisuću od deset tisuća, da donesu hranu vojsci. Kad se oni povrate, učinit ćemo Gibei u Benjaminu onako, kako je zaslužila sramota, što ju je počinila u Izraelu." 11 Sav Izrael utvrdio je kao jedan čovjek, da zajedno istupi proti tome gradu. 12 Tada poslaše plemena Izraelova ljude u sve porodice u Benjaminu s porukom: "Kakva se je to sramota učinila među vama? 13 Sada predajte te ljude, zločince, što su u Gibei, da ih pogubimo i uklonimo to zlo iz Izraela!" Ali sinovi Benjaminovi ne pristadoše na zahtjev braće svoje, sinova Izraelovih, 14 Nego se skupiše sinovi Benjaminovi iz gradova u Gibei, da pođu u rat proti sinovima Izraelovim. 15 Kad se je onoga dana pobrojilo sinove Benjaminove, bilo je iz gradova dvadeset i šest tisuća ljudi jako naoružanih, osim stanovnika u Gibei, kojih je bilo na broj sedam stotina ljudi odabranih. 16 Među svima ovim ljudima bilo je sedam stotina odabranih ljudi, koji su bili ljevaci. Svaki od njih znao je kamenjem gađati iz praćke u dlaku ne promašujući, 17 Kad se je prebrojilo sinove Izraelove, bilo ih je, osim sinova Benjaminovih, četiri stotine tisuća ljudi jako naoružanih, samih hrabrih vojnika. 18 Nato se digoše i otidoše u Betel i upitaše Boga, Sinovi Izraelovi pitali su: "Tko će između nas izaći najprije u boj proti sinovima Benjaminovim?" Gospod odgovori: "Juda najprije." 19 Sutradan digoše se sinovi Izraelovi i utaboriše se pred Gibeom. 20 Tada izađoše sinovi Izraelovi u boj proti sinovima Benjaminovim, i čete izraelske svrstaše se pred Gibeom proti njima. 21 A sinovi Benjaminovi provališe iz Gibee i toga dana porušiše na tlo dvadeset i dvije tisuće ljudi između Izraelaca. 22 Ali vojnici izraelski ne izgubiše srčanosti. Oni se još jedanput svrstaše na mjestu, gdje su to bili učinili prvoga dana. 23 Kad su naime sinovi Izraelovi bili otišli, plakali su sve do navečer pred Gospodom i zapitali su Gospoda: "Moramo li još jedanput izaći u boj proti braći svojoj, sinovima Benjaminovim?" Gospod im je bio odgovorio: "Izađite proti njih!" 24 Tako izađoše sinovi Izraelovi drugi dan opet proti sinovima Benjaminovim. 25 Tada provališe sinovi Benjaminovi drugi dan iz Gibee i porušiše na tlo još osamnaest tisuća ljudi između sinova Izraelovih, sve samih jako naoružanih ljudi. 26 Tada se svi sinovi Izraelovi podigoše na put, sav narod, i dođoše u Betel. Plakali su i ostali ondje pred Gospodom, postili su preko dana do večera i prinijeli Gospodu žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne. 27 Nato upitaše sinovi Izraelovi Gospoda. Tamo se je naime u ono vrijeme nalazio kovčeg zavjeta Božjega, 28 I Finehas, sin Eleazarov, unuk Aronov, vršio je u one dane službu pred njim. Oni su pitali: "Moramo li još jedanput izaći u boj proti braći svojoj, sinovima Benjaminovim, ili ćemo odustati od toga?" Gospod odgovori: "Izađite, jer ću ih sutra predati vama u ruke." 29 Tada namjestiše sinovi Izraelovi oko Gibee ljude u zasjedu, 30 Treći dan onda izađoše sinovi Izraelovi proti sinovima Benjaminovim i svrstaše se kao prije pred Gibeom. 31 Sinovi Benjaminovi izađoše pred vojsku, dadoše se odmamiti od grada i stadoše kao prije ubijati narod na putovima, od kojih jedan vodi u Betel, drugi preko polja u Gibei, i poubijaše jedno trideset ljudi od sinova Izraelovih. 32 I mislili su sinovi Benjaminovi: "Potučeni su od nas kao prvi put." Ali sinovi Izraelovi bili su među se ugovorili: "Mi ćemo bježati, da ih odmamimo od grada na putove." 33 Zato svi sinovi Izraelovi ostaviše svoja mjesta i namjestiše se kod Baal-Tamara, a u zasjedi skriveni sinovi Izraelovi provališe iz svojih mjesta zapadno od Gibee. 34 Tada dođe proti Gibei deset tisuća ljudi, iz svega Izraela izabranih ljudi. Razvi se težak boj. A oni ne slutiše, da će ih zlo zadesiti. 35 Gospod dade naime, da sinovi Izraelovi potukoše sinove Benjaminove. Sinovi Izraelovi pogubiše onaj dan dvadeset i pet tisuća i što ljudi od sinova Benjaminovih, sve samih jako naoružanih vojnika. 36 I vidješe sinovi Benjaminovi, da su bili potučeni, Sinovi Izraelovi bili su se naime povukli ispred sinova Benjaminovih, jer su se oslonili na zasjedu, koju su bili namjestili proti Gibei. 37 Zasjeda je tada najedanput navalila proti Gibei, I uspjelo je zasjedi provaliti i sav grad pobiti oštricom mača. 38 Među sinovima Izraelovim i zasjedom bilo je dogovoreno, da za znak zapale vatru, da se digne stup od dima u gradu. 39 I kada su sinovi Izraelovi u boju uzmicali, a sinovi Benjaminovi već počeli ubijati neke između sinova Izraelovih, poubijaše ih jedno trideset ljudi, a u vjeri, da su ih pobijedili kao u prvom boju, 40 Tada se poče u gradu dizati znak vatre, stup od dima. Sinovi se Benjaminovi obazreše i vidješe, kako se oganj iz cijeloga grada diže do neba. 41 I sinovi Izraelovi vrnuše se natrag, a sinove Benjaminove uhvati strah; jer vidješe, da ih je zlo zadesilo, 42 Bježali su pred sinovima Izraelovim prema pustinji. Ali ih ne minu boj. Oni iz drugih gradova ubijali su ih među sobom. 43 Oni opkoliše sinove Benjaminove, goniše ih i pobiše ih, na istok do u blizinu Gibee. 44 I pade sinova Benjaminovih osamnaest tisuća ljudi, samih junaka. 45 Oni okrenuše u bijeg, prema pustinji, k pećini Rimonu. Ali ih oni napabirčiše još na putovima pet tisuća ljudi, goniše ih do Gideoma i pobiše ih još dvije tisuće ljudi. 46 I tako svega pogibe onaj dan sinova Benjaminovih dvadeset i pet tisuća ljudi jako naoružanih, sve samih junaka, 47 Bilo je šest stotina ljudi, kojima je uspjelo pobjeći u pustinju k pećini Rimonu. Ostadoše kod pećine Rimona četiri mjeseca. 48 A sinovi Izraelovi vratiše se k sinovima Benjaminovim i isjekoše oštricom mača i ljude i stoku, sve, što se našlo u gradovima, Sve gradove, na koje naiđoše, popališe ognjem. XXI 1 Sinovi Izraelovi bili su se zakleli u Mispi: Ni jedan od nas neće dati kćeri svoje za ženu sinu Benjaminovu." 2 Kad je onda narod bio otišao u Betel i tamo do večera boravio kod Svetišta, podigoše glas svoj, stadoše glasno plakati, 3 I rekoše: "Zašto se, Gospode, Bože Izraelov, moralo ovo dogoditi u Izraelu, da danas nestane jednoga cijelog plemena iz Izraela?" 4 Sutradan rano napraviše ondje žrtvenik i prinesoše žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne, 5 Tada upitaše sinovi Izraelovi: "Tko od svih plemena Izraelovih nije došao na skupštinu Gospodu?" Bili su se naime svečanom zakletvom zaprijetili svakomu, koji ne bi došao u Mispu Gospodu: "Ima se kazniti smrću!" 6 A sad se sinovima Izraelovim sažali za njihovim bratskim plemenom Benjaminovim, i jadikovali su: "Jedno se eto pleme istrijebi iz Izraela. 7 Kako da pomognemo onima, što su preostali, da bi imali žene, kad se zaklesmo kod Gospoda, da im ne damo kćeri svojih za žene?" 8 I kad su pitali, nije li tko iz plemena Izraelovih došao u Mispu Gospodu, opazilo se, da nije bio nitko došao iz Jabeša u Gileadu u tabor na skupštinu. 9 Prebrojiše narod i pokaza se, da nije bilo ondje nijednoga od onih, što su stanovali u Jabešu u Gileadu, 10 Tada posla zajednica onamo dvanaest tisuća od najhrabrijih ljudi i naloži im: "Idite i pobijte stanovnike u Jabešu u Gileadu mačem, i žene i djecu! 11 Imate pritom ovako postupati: "Sve muško i sve žensko, što je poznalo čovjeka, pobijte!" 12 Nađoše tada među stanovnicima Jabeša u Gileadu četiri stotine djevojaka, koje nijesu bile poznale čovjeka. Dovedoše ih u tabor u Šilo u zemlji kanaanskoj. 13 Tada posla sva zajednica, uze ugovarati sa sinovima Benjaminovim, koji su bili u pećini Rimonu, i ponudi im slobodno područje. 14 Nato istom vratiše se sinovi Benjaminovi natrag. Dadoše im djevojke, koje ostaviše na životu između žena iz Jabeša u Gileadu. Ali ih nije bilo dosta za njih. 15 Jer je narodu bilo žao sinova Benjaminovih, što Gospod okrnji plemena Izraelova, 16 Upitaše starješine zajednice: "Kako ćemo pomoći ovima, što su preostali, da bi imali žene, izakako su istrijebljene žene iz plemena Benjaminova?" 17 Rekoše: "Preostalim sinovima Benjaminovim ostaje još samo posjed, Ali ne smije pleme iščeznuti iz Izraela. 18 Mi im ipak ne možemo dati žena između kćeri svojih, jer su se zakleli sinovi Izraelovi; Neka je proklet, tko dadne ženu sinovima Benjaminovim! 19 Potom rekoše: "Eto svake je godine blagdan Gospodnji u Šilu, koji leži sjeverno od Betela, istočno od puta, što vodi od Betela u Šekem, i južno od Lebone," 20 I naložiše sinovima Benjaminovim: "Idite i poskrivajte se u vinogradima! 21 I čim vidite, da djevojke od Šila izlaze, da igraju, skočite iz vinograda i otmite svaki sebi ženu između djevojaka od Šila! Onda se vratite u zemlju Benjamin natrag! 22 Ako li dođu njihovi oci i braća njihova, da podignu tužbu kod nas, tada im kažimo: "Darujte nam ih, jer u ratu nijesmo dobili žene za svakoga. Ako im ih ne dadnete, griješite," 23 Sinovi Benjaminovi izvršiše zapovijed. Dovedoše sebi potrebni broj žena od djevojaka igračica, koje oteše, vratiše se natrag u svoj baštinski posjed, sazidaše opet gradove i naseliše se u njima. 24 I sinovi Izraelovi vratiše se odanle u ono vrijeme kući svaki k svojemu plemenu i k svojoj porodici. Svaki otide odanle na svoj baštinski posjed. 25 U ono vrijeme nije bilo još kralja u Izraelu. Svaki je činio, što mu je bilo drago. Kategorija:Biblija Kategorija:Stari zavjet